


Of Coffee and Leather Jackets

by Irishfire



Series: Call It What You Want [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I dont know what i am doing, Inspired by Music, Kink, Leather Jackets, Lesbian Character, Light Bondage, M/M, Piercings, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex Tape, Sexy Fluff, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, So much love for these two, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sylvanas has piercings in places..., Tattoos, There will be a sequel, Useless Lesbians, Wine, damn sylvanas, dr martens, forsaken energy drink, light kink, lots of tattoos, music plays such an importance in this story, ripped jeans, sylvaina, sylvaina everywhere, sylvanas is essentially me..., this just happened when i looked at my vinyls, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfire/pseuds/Irishfire
Summary: Jaina bit her lip, she was an absolute sucker for tattoos on arms.Sylvanas was the type of girl her posh mother and father had warned her about. Jaina didn’t actually notice until Sylvanas was close and in front of her that she had several piercings, studs and delicate chains framing her ears and a small , thin and almost fragile ring through the side of her nose.....Fluff, fluff will be everywhere! Eventually!
Relationships: Alleria Windrunner/Sylvanas Windrunner/Vereesa Windrunner, Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Calia Menethil/Sylvanas Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Sylvanas Windrunner, Lor'themar Theron/Anduin Wrynn, Rhonin/Vereesa Windrunner, Valeera Sanguinar/Alleria Windrunner
Series: Call It What You Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617496
Comments: 54
Kudos: 164





	1. Coffee and leather Jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> So.…. this is very different to anything I've written so far. the idea came to me when looking at my vinyl records. Very random I know but I saw the Journey vinyl and thought why not. Its not much, I intended it to be a one shot but I have left it open because I like to. *Shrugs shoulders and drinks coffee*
> 
> Sylvanas is essentially me as well.... just without the elf ears.
> 
> Enjoy <3

_“Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night”_

Jaina sat in class, 7am. She groaned and cursed herself for wondering why she took this damned early class. She had never been a morning person and had dragged her ass out of her warm bed to be sat freezing her nipples off in a classroom that had her and 4 other people in with a teacher that had decided to be late as fuck. The history of Azeroth her class was called. She rolled her eyes; she was only taking this class for the extra credit. She looked to the windows as thunder clapped over head and the rain beat down in showers.

She glanced over the black rims of her glasses and her eyes travelled to the elf in front of her, slumped over her pile of books sleeping. Jaina sighed at the gentle snoring the elf made. Her leather jacket hood pulled over her head. With her ears poking through the slits, flattened lazily against the hood. The Dalaran coffee shop cup in front of her, still full, had probably grown cold by now.

Jaina sighed heavily, feeling the growing need to just lay her head down on the soft cover of her book. Mimicking the elf she so envied in front of her. She gulped down her own triple shot latte. Looking at the clock above the door it was 7:10am, if the professor wasn’t there within five minutes, she decided she’d be daring and do something she had never done before. She would just skip class and crawl back into the bed she had crawled physically out from. Packing up her bag the door clattered, shaking the room when a draenei thundered in. The door slammed shaking the tables, snapping the elf in front of her wide awake. As she jumped her hand flew out and knocked the coffee flying back and over Jaina.

“Shit!” The elf whirled around, and pulled her leather jacket of, trying to dab at Jaina’s books with it but failing miserably “Fuck, fuck fuck-ity FUCK!”

Jaina caught her wrist, “Stop, stop! “she said, frustrated. That was a new shirt and a brand-new book, with its crisp smell. As Jaina she looked up in annoyance and inconvenience, about to give the elf a tongue lashing of a warning she caught the light grey eyes of the elf and her mouth parted, instantly stopping her completely. Those grey eyes were completely open under long dark lashes, her pale skin flushed with embarrassment, her hair that looked silky straight peeking out like threads against the burgundy inside of her hood. Her fangs winked in the light at Jaina. Jaina’s eyes travelled down slowly to the small but strong wrist in her hand, feeling the elven flesh hot against hers. She could see the chipped black nail polish and the hint of black and white tattoos underneath her sleeve. Jaina bit her lip, she was an absolute sucker for tattoos on arms.

She felt herself interrupted when the elf awkwardly cleared her throat, grinning at her openly, a grin of all fangs and teeth. Jaina blushed and let go of her wrist as if it had lashed out at her, forgetting she was covered in coffee and noticed the elf wore a Journey Escape album t-shirt, “Like Journey?” The elf grinned. Her voice-so soft and like an echo it was like music to Jaina’s ears. So, so, so soothing.

Jaina couldn’t find her words to start with and merely nodded not realising her rude eyes still lingered on her shirt, “Escape was their best album.” She whispered so quietly the elf’s ears flickered up straining to hear her.

“I’m sorry about the coffee, my bad. I have a spare t-shirt in my bag if you need it?” the elf pointed to her bag and rummaged for the t-shirt and handed it to Jaina. Jaina caught the faint smell of tulips and thumbed the shirt as she held it, “I’m sure the professor won’t keep us here much longer, this one hates these morning classes and is always late… Don’t worry, the t-shirt is another journey shirt by the way.” She shrugged simply.

“What’s your favourite song by them? And don’t say Don’t stop believing. That’s so cliché.” The elf asked Jaina, her eyes shining with a grin.

Jaina watched the elf crack out a monster sized can of energy drink and opened it with her fanged teeth. Jaina gaped at her , those fangs looked sharp but cute at the same time. Curling her feet underneath her legs she raised the can to Jaina, “Cheers.”. The smell of the energy drink made Jaina physically gag, “Not a fan of Forsaken energy drinks?” the elf almost gasped In feigned horror. Jaina shook her head. “You don’t talk much.”

Jaina pushed her glasses back up onto her nose, lifting an eyebrow in amusement, “Sorry, when someone pours coffee all over me I’m not exactly the most chatty person.” She said dryly.

“Hey, I said sorry.” The elf shrugged again, Jaina looked around and saw that the class had been dismissed and the professor gone.

“I’m going to go change” Jaina grinned. The elf slipped her leathers back on and packed up her bag with Jaina. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Sylvanas.” She held out her hand, those fingers were long and her hand delicately soft as Jaina shook it. “And yours? Surely a pretty blonde like yourself has to have a name.”

Jaina grinned sheepishly, hiding her blush behind her braid, “Actually, its Jaina. Just Jaina.” She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear nervously, as they both made their way down the stairs. She didn’t realise how tall Sylvanas was as an elf until she stood, those long legs in ripped jeans and black shiny Dr martens made her bite her lip again without knowing it. The way she moved so fluidly down the stairs, the way she carried herself confidently…. Jaina shook her head and chided herself to catch a grip. Girls weren’t her type, especially when her mother and father had set her up with Arthas Menethil for the last year or so. Jaina eyed the back of her leather jacket, seeing the Harley Davidson motor bike designs on her back, the patches on her sleeves of the different states of Azeroth she had been to. Sylvanas was the type of girl her posh mother and father had warned her about. Jaina didn’t actually notice until Sylvanas was close and in front of her that she had several piercings, studs and delicate chains framing her ears and a small , thin and almost fragile ring through the side of her nose.

They stopped outside the classroom, Sylvanas turned to her, necking back the forsaken energy drink, “See you around Just Jaina.” She gave Jaina a wink and turned to leave.

“It is Don’t Stop Believin’, actually.” Jaina blurted out. “Only the Young being my second favourite to be honest.”

Sylvanas paused and turned around to meet Jaina’s ocean blue eyes behind the thick black glasses. Slipping her air pods back into their case, suddenly grasping the concept of what she had asked her earlier, “Really? I’m more of a Separate Worlds person myself. Take my number, we can discuss this over text as I’m sure someone as busy as you look has another class to get to. Plus, you seem to have good taste in music!” Another wink, she took a pen and grasped Jaina’s hand gently and scrawled a quick number on Jaina’s palm. A smile lit her lips, this time less awkward. She started walking backwards and pointed to Jaina, her hand still holding the energy drink, “Catch you around just Jaina. See you Thursday. Keep the t-shirt by the way!”

Jaina shook her head, feeling like a dazed idiot standing in the middle of an empty hallway watching Sylvanas turn the corner casually, bopping away to whatever music she was listening to in her air pods. “Damn…” Jaina breathed. She made her way into the toilets, quickly pulling her coffee stained t-shirt off over her head and slipped Sylvanas’s oversized Journey t-shirt on, it smelt of Sylvanas of fresh flowers and leather. She looked down realising she didn’t look as edgy as what Sylvanas had looked, her skinny jeans and converses a stark contrast. Jaina inhaled the scent, she should really ask her what perfume she used. It was a delight to smell. She looked down and realised it was a tour t-shirt, one of their rarest from back in her parent’s day! Jaina gasped, feeling the heat rise to her face. This must be worth a fortune. She wondered for a moment just who the enigma of Sylvanas was.

She gathered her stuff quickly as a gnome bounced in, fleeing the toilets quickly she put her own wired earphones, flicking through her phone to playing journey’s Escape album. She smiled as Don’t Stop Believin’ came on and she had to almost stop herself from skipping down the hall. But as she entered her classroom, she couldn’t help but feel that Sylvanas bore a resemblance to someone else she knew, that she was almost familiar in a weird way. Jaina shrugged and collapsed into her seat and with a puff, blowing her loose locks from her face she lost herself in her studies. The grey eyes forever burning in the back of her mind.


	2. Coffee and Chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Thank you so much for the love on this story!
> 
> So I don't have any beta readers so the mistakes are purely mine, I've gone through it all day so hopefully I managed to find most of them.
> 
> Update days are every Sunday.
> 
> Thank you again for the love <3 I always look forward to seeing any kudos or comments or even scribers <3
> 
> Irishfire <3

_“Oh my God, look at that face_   
_You look like my next mistake_   
_Love's a game, want to play?”_

_-Taylor Swift_

Jaina sat in the Dalaran coffee shop, brooding over some notes about Mage History. She stirred her coffee absent mind -idly, her earphones playing a powerful sound into her ears. She started fiddling with her pen when her phone buzzed violently.

“Arthas: Ignoring me Jaina?”

Jaina sighed, pulling her earphones out frustrated. She just wanted an hour alone to study, to rid her mind of those grey eyes lingering in the background. Her phone started ringing and she jumped out of her skin. “Arthas <3” flashed up, glaring up at her from her hand. She pulled her glasses off in agitation, clattering onto the books on the table In front of her she stabbed the decline button. Knowing shed pay for it later, she rubbed at her temples and groaned inwardly.

“Taylor swift huh?” came a familiar silky voice, Jaina jumped out of her skin when Vereesa rested her chin on her shoulder, peering over at her phone. “You only listen to Taylor swift when something is up! Spill! Why do I need to punch Arthas this time?!” she giggled, sliding over the sofa Jaina sat rigidly on. Vereesa sipped her peacebloom tea in her take away cup, looking amused over the rim.

Jaina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “He wants to go out and I really don’t feel like it. I feel like I’m falling behind on classes. He just doesn’t get it, because his dad owns the school. Plus, I see him enough as it is.” She mumbled, rubbing her face with her hands. Jaina wondered if she loved Arthas like she did at the beginning, or if it was just a matter of staying with him for convenience at times.

“Tell him sorry you’re busy but you’re helping me and Valeera shop for our dates this weekend. I need some sexy underwear.” Vereesa grinned and Jaina looked at her totally dumbfounded, she was the last person to take shopping, let alone for sexy lingerie! She felt a faint colour creep into her cheeks.

“I don’t think I’m the girl for that….” Jaina trailed off hiding her blush behind a book.

Vereesa leaned over the table and snatched the book from Jaina’s reluctant hands, “You are not hiding behind those damned books of yours! Plus, keep it quiet but Alleria is going to propose to Valeera. She told me last night. So that’s why you need to help shop!” Vereesa whispered. Jaina’s eyes widened in happiness and shock for her friends Alleria and Valeera. She squealed inside for them both. She had grown up with Valeera and melted at how happy she had been since she had met Alleria. She envied her in a sense, she wished she could have that happiness.

Jaina grabbed her phone and typed a quick text, “Jaina; Sorry babe, I can’t make it I already have plans this weekend. Can we do something another time?”

As soon as Jaina set her phone down and caught Vereesa’s wide grin behind her take away cup, it vibrated violently, “ Arthas <3 ; Fine. Whatever.”

Vereesa watched Jaina stare guilty at her phone, biting her lower lip. Vereesa shook her head and snatched Jaina’s phone and slipped it into her own pocket, “I think that’s enough of that. You have enough to worry about it, you don’t need him making you feel guilty.”

Jaina nodded and smiled nervously as they grabbed their things and walked back to their apartment, arms linked through the other’s.

* * *

Jaina flopped onto the sofa and groaned feeling her headache swell. Valeera sauntered out of her bedroom completely naked. They all knew who she had been entertaining. Jaina covered her eyes in horror.

“Valeera!” she gasped.

Jaina loved Valeera and this wasn’t the first time she had ever seen her nude but this time Jaina felt those grey eyes burn in the back of her mind, tapping her on the shoulder reminding her they were still there. The cheeky peak of tattoos from underneath a sleeve catching her attention, the way a small and subtle nose piercing made her go “Ohhhhh….” Inside. Jaina shook her head still covering her eyes, wanting to claw the grey eyes from her mind.

Vereesa turned her head and blushed a thousand shades of pink, “Seriously Valeera! You and my sister really need to get your own place if you’re going to walk around naked all the time after sex!” She snapped and chucked her a towel from the kitchen radiator, keeping her eyes adverted.

Valeera laughed and wrapped the towel around herself and leaned on the kitchen island, “You’re all just jealous.” She grinned, without shame. She lifted an apple and bit into it seductively eyeing Vereesa, leaning forward and pushing her breasts out and up as if the towel couldn’t contain them.

Vereesa threw her an amused glare and sighed, “Valeera you can only have one sister.”

Vallera playfully pouted, giving Vereesa the puppy eyes, “But…But…” her bottom lip trembled, “Besides, we all know who the extremely kinky sister is.”

Alleria came up behind Valeera and playfully slapped her on the ass, making her jump and yelp, Alleria’s hand lingered on the small of Valeera’s back, “Am I not enough for you Babe?” Alleria grinned, gripping Valeera’s face in her hand and turning her to face her, leaning in for a kiss.

Valeera smiled back and pecked her on the lips, “Of course, I just love messing with Vereesa.” She gave Vereesa a cheeky wink as she let Alleria lead her back into the bedroom with a swift slam of the bedroom door.

“Tides alive! I could almost feel how sexually charged them two are!” Jaina muttered, uncomfortable as she sat on the bar stool and began flicking through a book.

“Jaina, can I ask you something?” Vereesa asked suddenly, twiddling with her fingers while leaning opposite her on the island.

Jaina felt like she had been snared in a concealed trap, she swallowed, “Go for it?”

“I know it’s hard to look away considering how much Valeera works out but I saw you eye her up—differently to how you would eye Arthas and your ex Kalec up. Are you……Are you into girls?” Vereesa asked cautiously, her voice wavering a little along the way.

Jaina threw her gaze down into the pages of her book, feeling her face grow hot with colour. She knew she could tell Vereesa anything but this she wasn’t even sure of, “Maybe? I….I don’t know really.” Jaina murmured, fiddling with the ends of her braid. “It’s just…there’s this girl in my class….”

Vereesa felt taken back a little, surprised almost, “Oh Jaina there’s nothing wrong with it. I …I just wondered. I mean my sister Alleria is with a girl….”

“I don’t really know. Maybe I’m into both.” Jaina shrugged and stared off into the distance of the fridge. Feeling the loud grumble of her stomach she realised she hadn’t eaten at all but had lived off coffee as always.

“What we are feeling for dinner?” Vereesa asked, searching the empty fridge for a distraction and changing the conversation entirely.

“I’m feeling Chinese to be honest, I’ve a massive craving for some sweet n sour chicken.” Jaina grinned licking her lips hungrily, picking up the house phone, she passed it to Vereesa, “You dial, I’ll pay.”

“Jaina you need to stop paying for everything just because your family is filthy rich.” Vereesa sighed typing the numbers into the phone.

Jaina gave Vereesa a simple shrug and smiled knowingly.

* * *

Jaina chewed on her pen anxiously as her eyes never left the entrance to the lecture theatre. It was Thursday at 1pm, waiting for an edgy elf to glide through. She put the pen down and sipped at her take away coffee, she hadn’t had much sleep last night, tossing and turning the grey eyes haunting her. Her conversation with Vereesa earlier poking her constantly in the ribs.

Jaina was so engrossed in her own cloud of thoughts she didn’t even realise the tall elf had flopped down beside her, the usual shiny dr marten clothed feet on the back of the chair in front of them. The strong and sweet smell of tulips and leather jackets danced under her nose and snapped her out of her thoughts to find a grinning Sylvanas beside her. Jaina noticed she was relaxed and leaning back in her chair in a casually lounged fashion. Under her jacket Jaina could see the faint print of another band tee. Her eyes travelled down to the black ripped jeans, purple tattoos underneath peaked through the rips. Feeling as if she was being watched heavily, Jaina’s sapphire eyes retracted up to meet the grey.

“Azeroth to Jaina!” Sylvanas grinned and playfully nudged Jaina with her elbow. Her warm touch made Jaina’s insides quiver.

Jaina smiled awkwardly, “Hi” she whispered bashfully. Jaina didn’t know why Sylvanas had this effect on her. She felt butterflies form in the pit of her stomach at the sight of those ripped jeans and shiny black dr marten boots. She swallowed, hard.

Sylvanas removed her jacket and Jaina’s eyes flew to the copious amounts of tattoos encasing Sylvanas’s arms like sleeves. Delicate black and white portraits, elegant scripts in a language Jaina wasn’t sure of. Small bursts of purple and red colours dotted around the arms. Jaina felt a shiver run down her spine. She bit down on her bottom lip and shifted in her seat. She could see the print on her t-shirt more clearly, “Deaf Havana” That was another band Jaina happened to like. Sylvanas had her silver-blonde hair in a high messy ponytail, showing off all the shining metal that dangled from her elf ears. She watched those ears flick up and swivel from time to time. She lived with two elves but never tired of watching Sylvanas’s ears.

“Find something you like?” Sylvanas grinned.

Jaina blushed and her mouth parted, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, “Oh…Sorry…I….I like the band on your t-shirt too.”

“Well you are full of surprises, considering the song playing on your phone right now is Blank Space by Taylor Swift.” Sylvanas grinned peering over Jaina’s arm. “Not going to lie Jaina, I had you down as the typical Swifty.”

Jaina threw her a playful glare, “Sorry I’m so predictable.”

“Not so much predictable, but cute.” Sylvanas simple smiled back. Her eyes shining. She poked her tongue out playfully, Jaina caught the glint of metal through her tongue, it winked at her. Jaina’s breath hitched in her throat.

_Ohhhh….a tongue piercing!? Jaina you’re in so much trouble…._

Jaina blushed and grinned back to their lesson. She felt the butterflies flutter faster in her tummy,

Jaina stared blankly from the oversized board of notes to her own, “Do you understand what he is talking about?” Jaina asked curiously, mild panic settling in that she had misunderstood the entire lesson.

“No clue. To be honest, this is my retake of this class. Even last year I had no clue what he was on about.” Sylvanas shrugged, swinging her legs over the arms of her chair, Jaina gaped at her audacity. Jaina watched Sylvanas doodle on the side of her notes, drawing an intricate but soft pencilled porcelain doll like face with arrows behind it.

_Damn… she can draw….._

“Hey, that’s really good.” Jaina whispered, peering over her shoulder.

Sylvanas raised a feathered eyebrow and leaned her head back against Jaina’s shoulder, Jaina froze and stiffened, feeling the rising heat in her chest, she could smell the apple scented shampoo that Sylvanas used, “Thanks, it’s only a hobby though…”Sylvanas trailed off into her own world, “I’m better at sports though. Besides I am already the problem child out of me and the rest of my family.” Jaina noticed Sylvanas played with her tongue piercing between her fangs when she drifted off, it made Jaina want to be between them fangs and her tongue.

_Oh tides…..that tongue….._

“I can’t say I’m exactly the shining star of my family either.” Jaina murmured. Jaina blushed and hastily tucked a lose strand of hair that had strayed from her braid behind her ear quickly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to dump that shit onto you.”

“The part about you not being the star of your family? I find that extremely hard to imagine.” Sylvanas turned to look dead straight at Jaina, holding her gaze, “I mean, you’re smart Jaina. You’ll go somewhere.” Sylvanas reached up and tucked the lock of hair that continued to fall from the braid behind Jaina’s ear again. Jaina bit her lip and chewed on it relentlessly, she felt the heat rise to her face as Sylvanas’s fingertips grazed the shell of her ear. Her touch, with those elegantly long fingers was soft and comforting.

Her eyes darted down to the teacher standing at the board. And the words he uttered next seemed to echo around her hauntingly, “For this project you will partner up with the person you are sitting beside. Now class dismissed. Go enjoy your weekend!”

Jaina coloured, looking to Sylvanas the only person sitting beside her.

_Tides above! Help me, I’m not going to last long … Sylvanas will eat me alive!_

Sylvanas shoved her books in her bag and stood looking at Jaina expectantly, “Well Jaina, looks like we’re partners. You have my number, right? I can’t do this weekend, but I can do any time next week apart from Wednesdays. Band practise. Oh and Tuesdays, I have gymnastics and swim.”

_‘Swim’….She swims! Finally! Something else in common!_

Jaina felt her brain overload at this new information. She nodded in agreement, “I can’t do this weekend either so that’s fine with me, how about Monday after class? Great. Oh! Before I forget, I…. I kind of washed your number off of my hand. To be honest, I forgot it was there,”

Sylvanas laughed at Jaina’s shyness and plucked a pencil from Jaina’s hand and wrote on the front of her book her number, She dropped the pencil and gently took Jaina’s chin under her finger tips, tipping her face up to look at hers, “I’m hurt Jaina, well and truly you forgot about me. I must make a more lasting impression on you next time.“ she grinned, flashing the fangs that made Jaina’s knees want to buckle from underneath her.

“Oh….I didn’t mean to—” Jaina started as she fumbled to gather her books to put into her bag but found herself cut off when Sylvanas put a gentle finger to her lips. Jaina felt as if Sylvanas was enjoying the tease.

Jaina’s eyes travelled down to the long finger, the once chipped black nail polish now a violet purple.

“I’m joking Jaina.” She smirked.

Jaina nodded, embarrassed she collected her things and hid behind her braid as they walked down the stairs, her eyes lingering on Sylvanas’s fluid figure. Those ripped jeans clung to her like leather. She looked sewn into them. She looked so stylish that Jaina miserably looked down at herself, her dark navy blue Azeroth Uni jumper, skinny jeans and ballet flats looked childish compared to Sylvanas. Jaina envied Sylvanas’s confident strut. Sylvanas looked like Jaina’s next mistake. She gulped back the tension in her throat.

As they neared the lockers outside the classroom Jaina’s phone violently buzzed, even catching Sylvanas’s attention at how it threw itself around in Jaina’s bag. Jaina looked down and paused, her face a mask.

“Who’s that Jaina?” Sylvanas asked, her voice tinged with the edge of concern.

Jaina stood and quickly jabbed a few times at her phone and thrust it into her back pocket of her jeans, “No one.” She dead panned, “No one important anyways.”

Sylvanas nodded, deciding not to press the subject further, She decided instead on a change of subject and pace entirely, “Hey Jaina, this might be a bit forward of me but would you want to get coffee some time and hang out? I want to pick your brain on your taste in music.” She stood Infront of Jaina, smiling hopefully down at the blonde.

Jaina flushed to the roots of her hair and wished she could bury herself within her jumper and hide, she nodded, “Yeah. Actually, yeah that sounds…interesting. “she murmured. She felt her blue eyes glow brightly, something she couldn’t supress.

“Great! You have my number, give me a text any time! Sylvanas said excitedly, her expression completely radiating like the sun. She touched Jaina’s arm in response and smiled and winked as she left, putting her air pods in and singing away to herself. Her messy ponytail swinging with the sass in every step of hers.

* * *

Jaina felt like one massive emotional puddle as she collapsed onto her bed, sighing in exhaustion and groaning at the thought of shopping tomorrow. She emptied her bag out onto her bed, trying to prepare herself for tomorrow. She came across the number of Sylvanas’s scrawled over her book. She grabbed her phone clearing the 10 missed calls from Arthas and added her number to her call book eagerly.

“Jaina: Hi..”

Jaina’s hand hovered over the send button. Hesitantly resting above it. Jaina gritted her teeth and jabbed the send button in a rush and threw her phone onto her bed and grabbed her towel and headed for a shower.

Jaina blow dried her hair and pulled on a pair of cheeky lacy panties and curled into bed. Her limbs melting into the soft comforter and mattress. She felt herself drift to follow the direction of inviting grey eyes leading her to the bed. Eyes wondering down to the ripped jeans that clung to every toned muscle. Those hands reaching out and brushing her ear, the heat from her fingertips searing. Jaina whimpered and her hand slid below her underwear imagining those long fingers elsewhere.

* * *


	3. You Look Good in Blue

Jaina felt her phone buzz as she hit the kitchen for her morning coffee. The ring tone of glass pinging made her jump, she didn’t know who this was. Her face lit up instantly at the name.

“Sylvanas: Sorry, who is this?”

Jaina pouted and quickly typed while the coffee maker brewed slower than usual.

“Jaina: It’s Jaina, sorry I should have said.”

_Ping! Ping!_

“Sylvanas: Oh! Hi! Sorry but I’m slightly tied up, can I give you a text back later? 😊 “

Jaina pouted.

“Sure, 😊 No probs.”

She disappointedly shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and grabbed her half-formed cup of coffee and gladly gulped it down like water. The image of Sylvanas tied up burned in the forefront of her mind. She would have to save that for later.

Vereesa came out of her room groggy looking and yawning, Jaina passed her the left-over coffee, “I think for once you need this more than me.”

Vereesa took it gladly, “I was up most of the night finishing a project.”

Jaina chuckled, “Oh! For once you actually did it yourself and didn’t pay me to do it!”

Vereesa playfully slapped her on her ass, Jaina yelped rubbing it afterward, “Oh Shush Jaina. Go wake Valeera, the mall in Dalaran opens soon. We need to get there early.” Vereesa wondered off to her bedroom, “Oh! Jaina my sister is coming with us too!” Jaina heard her holler down the hallway, she found it odd that Alleria was surprising Valeera with a proposal and would be coming with them shopping for it. She shrugged, them Windrunner’s were a strange breed.

Jaina walked behind Vereesa and Valeera, holding onto her take away coffee, warming her icy hands. She always seemed cold even in summer. Jaina had dressed a little out of her comfort zone, black ballet flats, skinny jeans with a light blue strappy top and a dark emerald green lacy bralette underneath and a thick slouchy grey cardigan. She felt an attachment to the cardigan, as if it were her favourite blanket. It was her fathers and still smelt of sea salt air, even though she had washed it a thousand times. She had settled on a messy bun for her hair and let the fly a ways do whatever they wanted. She felt a little daring unknown to her why, letting the cardigan hang from one shoulder.

Jaina found herself awkwardly standing in the middle of a very kinky lingerie shop, draped with curtains of lush and rich red and purple velvets. Adorned with silks and satins and black lace everywhere. With Valeera and Vereesa giggling and smirking off to the right, Jaina blushed at everywhere she turned, she felt her phone pester her, violently buzzing. She looked down as she withdrew it out turning to exit the shop but smacked bang into the strong and toned chest of a very tall woman.

“Sorry I---” She stammered as her phone clattered to the ground. Her eyes widened, she knew that chest anywhere, stealing a quick glance down she saw shiny burgundy dr martens, heeled and with a touch of shimmering glitter, encased around the ripped skinny black jeans, she looked up and found the grey eyes amusingly staring directly into hers, a smile of fangs glinting in the light of the mall. Her ash blonde hair hung in loose and messy beach waves around her shoulders, she wore a very loose black tank top, exposing her deep violet lacy bralette underneath to cover her modesty. Jaina watched her bend down and pick her phone up and handed it back to her, it buzzed in Sylvanas’s hands.

“You’re popular.” She smiled and brushed past her and tapped Vereesa on the shoulder. Vereesa threw her arms around her and squealed. Jaina looked from one elf to another, and it clicked. The subtle similarities, their noses were the same, their lips were the same, their ears moved in sync with each other’s.

“Jaina!” Vereesa pulled Sylvanas over to meet Jaina, “This is my forever absent sister, Sylvanas Windrunner. The one I keep referring to as Lady Moon! She’s a model and a singer so she’s away half of the time. She’s only back in town because she failed her online classes and has to take it in your uni.” Vereesa blurted out excitedly, her eyes almost glowing.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at Vereesa and sighed, exchanging a knowing glance with Jaina. “Thanks little Moon.”

“Oh….”Jaina breathed.

_SHIT!_

_FUCK!_

_SHIT!_

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!_

Jaina smiled trying to hide her knowing frown, “Pleased to meet you.”

Valeera pulled Vereesa off into the changing rooms several items in Valeera’s hands, leaving Sylvanas and Jaina to stand awkwardly staring at the floor, at the underwear, anywhere but at each other.

“You look cute.” Sylvanas blurted out before she could stop it. Jaina watched a faint dust of pink grace her high cheek bones.

Jaina blushed and plucked at the loose threads of her cardigan.

“Well, they’re going to be ages, might as well have a look around.” Sylvanas shrugged and walked off, looking expectantly at Jaina to follow. Jaina slowly stepped forward, falling into step beside Sylvanas as they looked around the lace and leather.

“So….” Sylvanas clasped her hands behind her back formally, “I didn’t realise you were the girl Vereesa referred to as her best friend.”

“I could say the same for you ‘Lady Moon’.” Jaina grinned, picking up a little black lacy bralette with winking blue gems threaded through. A matching thong with straps that would give the impression as if she would be tied up around her hips and back. Jaina wished she had the confidence to pull that off, but her sex life with Arthas was extremely vanilla some would say.

“You’d look pretty in that.” Sylvanas observed coyly, adverting her eyes. “Blue is your colour.”

“It’s a little…..racy for me.” Jaina affirmed and set it back on the hanger.

Sylvanas turned her gaze and fixated on the anchor pendant that hung around jaina’s neck, she grinned and smirked, “Nothing is too racy for me Jaina.” She gave her a flirtatious shrug of her strong shoulders and wondered off with her own items into the changing room. Jaina huffed a piece of hair out of her face and followed, sitting in the corner of the changing room on the small velvet stool.

She sat drinking her coffee, picking at her nail polish in boredom. This was not her scene, she felt more comfortable surrounded by her favourite books. Her thoughts became interrupted by the soft voice of an elf.

“Jaina? I need a second opinion.” Sylvanas whispered, popping her head around the changing room curtain. She grinned and pouted pleadingly.

Jaina nodded and slipped into the changing room. Her eyes widened when she saw Sylvanas in a lacy bralette, but its straps twisted and curved over her breasts, snaking around to form a criss-cross at her back, pearls hung from the lacy chandeliers of material of the front. Jaina almost caught a full glimpse of another tattoo underneath Sylvanas’s breasts. A massive tattoo in size, adorned with what looked like beads and diamonds and other assorted colourful gems.

Thankfully Sylvanas couldn’t see her checking her out as she was too fixated on adjusting the straps. Jaina’s eyes travelled up to her chest, seeing a slight scar down the middle covered by a tattoo. She noticed a small and fragile dream catcher piece of jewellery hung from her taught navel, Jaina bit her lip hesitant to trust herself to give Sylvanas an honest answer. Jaina thought she looked amazing, and it took all of her to resist lunging for her to press her against the wall and feel the gentle and soft lips against her own……Jaina shook her head.

“Can you help me adjust the strap, please Jaina?” Sylvanas asked quietly.

Jaina nodded and walked over to her, taking the strap with shaky hands and adjusting it. Tracing the line, it had made with her fingers as she set it into place along Sylvanas’s shoulders. Sylvanas gathered her hair and moved it to one side so Jaina could get a better adjustment. Sylvanas’s flesh was hot under her cold fingertips and Jaina caught Sylvanas smirk at her blush.

“Has anyone ever told you Jaina, how cute you are when you blush?” Sylvanas looked straight into the mirror and grinned madly when Jaina’s colour increased from a soft sprinkle of pink to a burning scarlet flaring across her face.

Jaina shook her head, “No. They haven’t. Also, done.”

Sylvanas let go of her hair and shook it out, trying to assert herself in the mirror. Jaina’s hands flexed, she wanted to touch her hair do badly, roam her hands over her toned body to try to find the spots that drove her mad with the same longing.

“Jaina? How does it look?” Sylvanas set her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side admiring Jaina in the mirror.

“You can be completely honest Jaina.” Sylvanas smiled as she fiddled with the adjustable pearls. “I won’t tell anyone.” She winked at Jaina in the mirror.

“Looks fine.” She uttered out quickly. Her face beetroot shades of red. She pulled at her cardigan around her face and hid behind it, trying not to make it obvious.

“Sweet, I’m going to buy this.” Sylvanas beamed, Jaina swore as she made her quick exit that she could see the tiny metal bar of a nipple piercing.

_Ooofff! Tide mother help me!_

She sat, toying with the idea. She knew Arthas would never approve, but she found herself wondering back out onto the shop floor, pushing back the various curtains that hid the pretty lace and lifted her size in the set she had lingered on earlier and quickly purchased it, tapping her credit card against the machine quickly, keeping an eye out for any of her friends, shoving the wrapped bag into her own hand bag before anyone else could realise.


	4. Finger tip dances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a quick chapter. Yes not much went into this one but I promise after xmas has been and work has settled back down again ill be coming up with a lot more ideas for these lot <3  
> I'm sorry it isn't an xmas themed chapter :( 
> 
> THANK YOU so, so, so much for all the love and kudos on this story :3
> 
> Irishfire   
> xo

"Days like these lead to  
Nights like this leads to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart"

-James Blunt, Bonfire Heart

Jaina stood nervously outside the kink shop, she peered over her shoulder biting her lip at Sylvanas in her line of sight, laughing with Vereesa as they walked nearer to Jaina. That laugh…...it was intoxicating, it was criminal. And worst of all, Sylvanas didn’t even realise how it affected Jaina in that pivotal moment. It thrummed in Jaina’s ears, inviting her to hear more of it. As they met Jaina with Valeera in tow skipping out while on the phone to Alleria, completely oblivious to anyone around her. The girl was so ignorant Jaina observed when it came to Alleria.

But Jaina had forgotten herself in watching how Valeera’s long legs moved that she had brushed up against Sylvanas, their hands briefly touching. The softest of brushes, stirring heat in Jaina’s belly, butterflies floating up and down her chest. Jaina jumped as she felt Sylvanas’s pinkie finger tentatively and ever so slowly, stroke down the side of her own hand, seeking permission. Jaina briefly looked up at Sylvanas to see she was in deep conversation with Vereesa as they walked. Did she even know she was doing this? Jaina wanted to assume yes, and not the latter. Oh, her hand felt so warm and soft as a baby’s skin. Jaina swallowed hard and tried to hide the blush to outshine all blushes. She felt torn between just making a quick grab for Sylvanas’s hand or letting her just continue to glide her silky hand up and down Jaina’s own. Jaina decided she felt too awkward and too nervous to make a quick grab. She swallowed rising panic and didn’t take the leap of faith.

She let Sylvanas continue but as they neared Soundtrack of Azeroth store, Sylvanas pulled her hand away, leaving Jaina bereft and cold suddenly. She pouted as if she had lost her favourite toy. Jaina knew Sylvanas had caught it. Sylvanas gave a knowing and amused look mouthing “Wait…”. Sylvanas waited and quickly whispered to Vereesa, and waited longer, shifting her weight onto each foot impatiently until Vereesa exchanged a raised eyebrow and a quick glance from Jaina to Sylvanas and back to Jaina again. She sighed and scoffed somewhat as she dragged Valeera into another shop, Sylvanas turned to look at Jaina, grinning like a sabre cat that had caught the pray. Jaina felt trapped, snared by Sylvanas’s grey sky eyes. Sylvanas gestured for Jaina to enter the music shop first.

Jaina gently brushed past Sylvanas on purpose, curious as to whether Sylvanas would be affected by it. Jaina glided into the rows upon rows of vinyl records. From rock to pop to vintage to everything. You name if this place had it. Jaina had always loved this shop and spent as much time here as what she did in the bookstore down the way. So already engrossed in the vinyl’s that she didn’t see Sylvanas lean over the counter and high five the elf at the tills. Her fingers skimmed the shining plastic sleeves, she admired every single vinyl cover. The artwork was always impeccable, something Jaina greatly admired. Lost in her own daze of concentration as she skimmed and floated down the rows, feeling as if the records were buildings full of life in a fast lane, hugging her and lulling her with their sweet sounds. She loved the records from the old and dusty smell of something needing a little more love, to the new and gleaming, burning, plastic smell of the brand-new packaging.

Jaina’s fingertips danced along the ‘S’ section, humming to herself rhythmically. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes, lingering in the coffee’s false sense of security. Her eyes snapped open and widened as she felt the familiar heat, the same pinkie finger that brushed up against her earlier now lightly tracing the same path along the side of her hand. _Oh no_ , this time Jaina couldn’t hide her blush, she had no where to run or cower. The heat from Sylvanas burned brighter than the sun, it took Jaina a moment to collect her senses back from spinning, her head from thrumming. Her breath hitched in her throat as Sylvanas gently placed her hand over her own and helped Jaina pull the record from its stand.

Jaina slowly turned her head and looked up at Sylvanas, she felt her lips part slightly and her own eyes shine into the grey pools that glittered back. Sylvanas smiled, her fangs slightly poking through, making Jaina’s knees wobble.

“Starship, ‘We built this city’, Jaina?” Sylvanas grinned looking ever so curiously but playfully at her.

Jaina felt the heat rise to her face, “I…...I sort of….Have a weakness for 80’s music.” She stammered.

She averted Sylvanas’s grinning gaze, “You are so adorable when you blush Jaina…. But I didn’t have you down for much more past Taylor swift. I will admit, Journey was a big surprise to me.” Sylvanas smiled warmly, tucking a stray strand of Jaina’s hair behind her ear. Jaina felt speechless and shivered at Sylvanas’s touch behind her ear as it lingered and traced the long hair strand down her neck. “Excuse me for being forward but your hair reminds me of the sun…. so golden and soft.”

Jaina had noticed a few times that whenever she was around Sylvanas she always went for the stray strands of her hair. She wondered amusingly if the elf had a slight fetish for hair. She blushed her thanks and continued to admire the record, Sylvana’s hand gently removed itself and placed itself on the small of Jaina’s back. Jaina turned to water inside, she had never even had this much attention from Arthas, even at the beginning of their relationship. She felt herself steered with the record in hand to the next row. They browsed together, Jaina never wondering too far from Sylvanas and Sylvanas’s hands never left Jaina. The hand that had lingered on the small of her back now snaked around to her hip and in the pocket of her cardigan, settling itself just a hair’s breadth from her thigh.

When it came to paying, Jaina had expected Sylvanas to withdraw her hand from her pocket but instead Sylvanas had gripped onto her tighter, pulling her further into her and Jaina watched her gently pull the record from her hands. Sylvanas eyed Jaina pulling a 20 from her purse.

“Jaina put it away. I’m paying. ” Sylvanas cut in, giving her a steady gaze.

The elf behind the till, male and a gleaming but wicked smile welcomed them. Jaina studied him for a moment, his eye patch quite distracting.

Jaina shook her head, unrelenting and went to hand the 20 to the elf at the till. Sylvanas didn’t pull her hand from Jaina, but with her spare hand she snatched the 20 from Jaina’s grip and dropped it down Jaina’s top. Jaina coloured furiously. “Hey!” Jaina gasped and turned fumbling embarrassingly for the 20 poking out of between her breasts in her bra.

“Lor, add it to my tab yeah? I’ll explain later from the grin on your face.” Sylvanas smirked.

The elf named lor laughed, his long blonde ponytail swaying with every fluid movement _. What was with elves and their fluidity!?_ He nodded, bagging it up delicately and handing it to Sylvanas.

Jaina searched Sylvanas’s face for answers, she had assumed now they knew each other and Sylvanas had frequent visits to the store to have a tab. Knowing the elf certainly helped in that. Sylvanas grabbed the bag and gave a cheeky wink, her signature to Lor and guided Jaina out.

“I know him from way back, I grew up with him if you’re wondering. He owes me a favour or two.” Sylvanas drawled playfully, she pulled her hand from jaina’s pocket and slowly brushed her pinkie finger down Jaina’s hand again. Making Jaina melt, feeling the spark ignite down in the depths of her soul, a bonfire sparking in her heart. She took a deep breath, let herself trace the palm of Sylvanas’s hand lightly, almost tickling her. Sylvanas responded by hesitantly threading her fingers through the gaps between Jaina’s. Her fingers clamping in a firm grip that spoke volumes. They strolled through the mall, hand in hand. Jaina had never felt this way, feeling butterflies flutter every time Sylvanas touched her, felt the heat in her touch burn her, and start a fire within her. This woman instantly reduced her to goo inside. Sylvanas, somehow, felt like home. And not the home of her mother, but the home she remembered of her father alive.

Sylvanas looked down, a concerned frown edging on her forehead, “Is this okay Jaina?” She leaned and whispered into her ear cautiously, she gently squeezed Jaina’s hand.

Jaina smiled, grinning like a wild cat, “More than you know.” She squeezed back reassuringly.

Sylvanas watched Jaina from the island in her kitchen, sucking the sauce on a piece of sweet n sour chicken thoughtfully. Jaina sat with Vereesa playing over watch on the PlayStation together. She watched how Jaina’s body tensed as she concentrated, the subtle slide of her glasses down her button nose. The funny way every 30 seconds she had to keep pushing them back up. The way her cheek bones lit up and glowed with every win, and how her plump and pink lips would formed into a full pout when she lost.

She had had many lovers in her time already, some only wanted her for her fortune and fame and some for real. She had calmed down since her partying and orgy days. Elven culture was very different on the spectrum compared to Jaina’s human traditions or ways. But there was something about Jaina she couldn’t put her finger on, she felt tangled in Jaina. Jaina, like thunder had clapped and spoken into the very centre of herself. She would usually put a stop to this, her lifestyle would make this difficult…..she _should_ put a stop to this. But Jaina felt too enticing. Jaina was an enigma, shrouded in mists. Layers that Sylvanas was looking forward to cracking.

Vereesa yawned, sluggishly getting up and saying her goodnights, eyeing up Sylvanas with a warning. Sylvanas poked her tongue out childishly. She slid her glance towards Jaina, Jaina was completely mesmerised by her ears during the sister’s childish spats. Sylvanas playfully flicked her ears up, making Jaina hastily turn her attention away at being caught in the act. Sylvanas set her fork down, strode over to stand behind the sofa and jumped over the back of the sofa and beside Jaina.

“I presume Vereesa offered you to stay over?” Jaina asked, flicking through the tv. Her tone wasn’t annoyed, in fact Sylvanas saw the hopeful ghost of a grin grace her lips.

“Yup. If that’s alright with you?” Sylvanas smiled, twirling strands of hair around her own fingers.

“Well, if you are going to hang around tonight, I’m afraid you’re in for a night of chick flicks!” Jaina chuckled, glowing as she settled on a movie. “I don’t really sleep much.”

Sylvanas grabbed a lolly from the sweets jar on the coffee table, “I can get on board with that.” Her tongue piercing played and knocked against the hard shell of the lolly, Sylvanas watched Jaina’s eyes lower dangerously to the lolly pop, “You just need to calm down on the coffee and you’d sleep.” Sylvanas pulled open a can of forsaken energy drink gratefully.

Jaina frowned, “Says you.” She pointed to the energy drink.

Sylvanas shrugged, pulling the lolly from her mouth and taking a swig from the violet purple can, “Unlike you, I’m a High Elf.” Sylvanas grinned, watching, amused, the confusion plays on Jaina’s searching eyes.

“It means we are a little more resistant to caffeine than humans are. Vereesa’s boy toy of a human challenged me to a caffeine shot contest one time. He lost. Let’s just say he spent a week in the Dalaran hospital.”

Jaina covered her mouth supressing a giggle, “I think you may have met your match, Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and hummed a reply. Giving Jaina this round. For someone so smart she sure lacked in parts of elven knowledge. Especially for one who lived with two other elves.

She knew Jaina was trying not to watch her tongue swirl around the lolly pop, the silver ball of her tongue piercing catching the light and creating small flecks scattering across the wall. She caught the faint blush creep into Jaina’s cheeks as Jaina came back with blankets.

“I know you elves suffer when you are not warm.” Jaina smiled and passed a thick blanket to her. Sylvanas gratefully took it. She thought about correcting Jaina on how it wasn’t really the warmth but being out of the sun that made elves unwell, but the blanket smelled of exotic, purple passionflower, of vanilla orchids. Of Jaina.

Jaina’s phone violently buzzed, relentlessly throwing itself from the coffee table. Breaking Sylvanas’s concentration. Jaina anxiously scrambled for it on the ground. She got down on her knees, peering under the coffee table for it absent mindedly, forgetting Sylvanas was there. Sylvanas cocked her head to the side, admiring the Peachey ass of Jaina’s wiggling in the air. She wore pyjama shorts and Sylvanas couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of a thin line of freckles that sat at the curve of her ass and where it met her inner thigh. She resisted the urge to kiss along that line of freckles. Instead settling for the admiration in the freckles that dusted her cheeks and traced the lines of her collar bone.

Jaina sat back onto the sofa, her frowning deepening as her eyes scanned her phone. Sylvanas watched her bite down on her lower lip. _Damn_. That gods-forsaken lip biting made her hand twitch, she wanted to thumb that bottom lip badly, it took heaven and earth not to reach out for that little plush pink lip. Sylvanas snapped back to reality when she could see Jaina chewing on her nails.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow, “Everything alright?”

She knew by Jaina’s ocean eyes that she had caught the concern she tried to hide in her voice, Jaina nodded and typed a quick reply. Turning her phone off, “Its nothing. Just school related.” She shrugged. Sylvanas eyed Jaina curiously, almost accusingly. She could tell Jaina was lying but didn’t press the issue. Sylvanas had always understood that if someone wanted you to know they’d always tell you in the end. She didn’t want to make Jaina uncomfortable in her own home by putting her on trial suddenly.

Her attention turned back to the movie; chick flicks weren’t exactly her thing. She suffered halfway through the movie when she looked over to Jaina, trying to stifle a giggle rising in her throat at the blonde’s eyes drooping. Jaina yawned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the sofa. Sylvanas pulled the blanket up more over Jaina so she wouldn’t get cold. Sylvanas observed Jaina, her slow breathing, gentle rises and falls of her chest. How her pink lips parted in her sleep. Sylvanas brushed her cheek lovingly with her knuckles. Jaina nuzzled her hand in her sleep. Sylvanas put an arm around Jaina, her fingertips tracing circles on her collar bone, lulling her into a deeper sleep and turned back to the movie, yawning herself.

Jaina woke in the middle of the night. She stirred, feeling something warm against her cheek, she stirred more when she felt the grip of a hand on her shoulder tighten. Jaina’s eyes opened, she realised, wide eyed that she had fallen asleep and now lay in the crook of Sylvanas’s tattooed arm while the elf slept soundly, both sprawled out on the sofa under the blankets. Jaina blinked, Sylvanas looked so peaceful. Her head resting on her arm. She watched her ears droop and flatten playfully against her head as she dreamed. The diamond gem in her nose piercing sparkled and winked at Jaina as she lifted her head slightly. Sylvanas stirred and Jaina laid her head back down, feeling guilty suddenly. Sylvanas’s free arm tightened around her own body. Sylvanas’s arms felt strong, the taught muscle protecting her. Jaina had never felt so safe and so welcome in a pair of arms since her father. Not even in her mothers. She didn’t want to leave this, she wanted more of this. Wanted Sylvanas’s entirety as she admired the drawings on Sylvanas’s arms, the song lyrics that intertwined with the art. Lightly tracing them as if they would come to life under her finger tips.

She sighed peacefully, closing her eyes again and snuggled right into Sylvanas, her hand tentatively gripping onto her shirt. Sylvanas shifted so she was spooning Jaina. Jaina drifted off to the smell of flowers and leather, falling into the grey eyes that welcomed her in her dreams.


	5. My Lips Are All I Can Hold Against You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST KISS!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the update early! I couldn't wait till Sunday, its so fluffy and warm and it's xmas so I thought fuck it! Enjoy!
> 
> Keep your noses tidy and I might update Sunday again!
> 
> Irishfire <3

_“But I'm in so deep_ _  
_ _You know I'm such a fool for you_ _  
_ _You've got me wrapped around your finger_ _  
_ _Do you have to let it linger?_ __  
_Do you have to, do you have to_ _  
_ _Do have to let it linger?”_

_-‘ Linger’ by The Cranberries_

Jaina sat flicking through her notes from class, chewing on the end of her pen. Her glasses sliding constantly down her button nose as her eyes skimmed over the top of them, along the various lines of her handwriting. Her gaze flickered from above her notes to the couch where she had been sprawled under Sylvanas’s body the previous night. Completely distracted, the memory haunted her. The reluctance of either one of them to pry one another from each other. Sylvanas had wanted to sleep in all day, nuzzling Jaina’s crook of her neck. But Jaina reluctantly had a test tomorrow to study for a long with an angry Arthas to deal with. However, she did have Sylvanas coming over later to go over this partner project with her. She chewed thoughtfully on her pen, at least she had that to look forward to. She would have to find a way to not become distracted by the slow burn of Sylvanas’s grey eyes.

Vereesa yawned sleepily as she entered the kitchen and joined Jaina at the island. Jaina watched her take her cup of coffee from in front of her, Jaina raised her eyebrow and her lips pushed into a small pout, she had been mulling over that coffee for a good 2 hours. Not ready to part with the caffeine just yet. Jaina looked at her apple watch on her wrist, it was 2pm and Vereesa had only just rose from her bed.

Vereesa shrugged, “I need it more than you right now, Jaina. I have a date with Rhonin tonight.”

Jaina smiled knowingly as she made another cup of coffee, “Just keep it down this time yeah, I also have company over. I don’t care to explain why you’re screaming with ecstasy.” Jaina mused.

Vereesa blushed and then her face changed to an amused and glorified smug expression, “So Sylvanas is coming over yeah?” She leaned closer, intrigued. Her eyes flickered down to the top of Jaina’s notes while Jaina had her back to her. ‘J + S’ lightly sketched at the top. “Jaina is in luuuuurrrrrvvvvveeeeee!”

Jaina paled and turned to Vereesa, “I am not!” she cried hotly, her undignified expression giving her entirely away. _Damn it_. She had given herself fully away now, Vereesa was practically bouncing off the walls jumping for joy. She jumped off her seat and pulled Jaina into a massive hug and started clapping like an excited child. Her elf ears nearly falling off with the amount of fluttering they were doing as she jumped up and down. “Oh my god! I saw you two last night you would make the cutest couple! Yes Jaina! Embrace it! Embrace your gay side!” She squealed excitedly.

Jaina grimaced and guided Vereesa back to sit on the chair at the island, she took her seat to the left of her. “We are not an item. You forget, I’m still with Arthas.”

Vereesa scoffed, “Only because you mother tells you to stay with him because he’s rich! Jaina its practically stale between you two! Honestly, when was the last time you had sex?” Vereesa rolled her eyes as she asked the question.

Jaina blushed hotly, and hid behind her coffee mug, “I don’t think that’s much of your concern Vereesa.” She murmured.

“It is my concern, especially since you have the major hots for my sister!” Vereesa laughed, “I knew you were secretly in the closet”

“When was the last time you actually had sex and enjoyed it Jaina? And not because you felt like you had to appease him in some way. ”, Vereesa asked seriously, giving her ‘that’ look.

Jaina fiddled with the ends of her braid, “A year ago…” Jaina mumbled, keeping her eyes on her notes.

“Exactly my point!” Vereesa smirked setting her coffee cup down. “You ignore his calls, you avoid Arthas as much as possible and you would rather spend all your time with Sylvanas.”

“Okay, I get it, Vereesa! Besides, why didn’t you tell me Sylvanas was your sister? Or that you even had another sister?” Jaina mumbled into her coffee mug.

“Because, Sylvanas is a very private person now. She loves to hear herself talked about but likes to remain a sort of…. enigma if that’s the word for it. She has had a very tough time lately. She made friends with people she shouldn’t have and---Plus, she’s on the road so much with her music and such—”

“Wait on the road with her music?” Jaina cut her off, staring dumbly at Vereesa.

Vereesa nodded and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, jabbed a couple times at it and showed Jaina. Jaina took the phone and and gaped, She stared down to a picture of Sylvanas’s vinyl record. “Sylvanas and the Far striders…” Jaina whispered, she knew she had seen the elf somewhere before. At the record store, it made sense now.

“She’s pretty famous in the rock/pop industry. But Jaina you must be special because she doesn’t really hold hands with anyone not since……” Vereesa drifted off, her eyes wide with realisation at what she was about to say.

Jaina eyed her curiously, she knew if she asked Vereesa wouldn’t tell her. “The fact she’s in a famous band makes her crave privacy outside of it.” Vereesa said with a shrug.

“I see.” Jaina agreed and handed her back the phone. “Still why didn’t you tell me? I’ve known you and Alleria for years.”

Vereesa shrugged again flicking through her auction house app on her phone for new shoes, “It never come up to be honest. Either way, you should break it off with Arthas if you wanna fuck my sister.” She said with amusement, her eyes glinting over the top of her phone at Jaina.

Jaina blushed, “That’s very forward of you!” Jaina exclaimed, anxiousness rising in her throat, “Plus…..I don’t….I’m not….”

Vereesa waved her hand cutting Jaina off and laughed, “I told you Jaina before. It’s okay to be in the middle of both. Or you if you wanted you could completely swing to that side. I’m sure Sylvanas wouldn’t fully mind. Catch my drift?” She gave Jaina a cheeky, signature Windrunner wink of the eye.

Jaina blushed madly, and gathered her books up in a dazed frustration, “This conversation is now over I think!” She deadpanned and scrambled out of the flat and down to her next class, an hour early.

Jaina walked into her class half an hour early with two large steaming take away cup of coffees, balancing her books under her arm. She came to a stop when she saw Sylvanas standing in the centre of the lecture room, her shoulders squared, folded arms, her ears drooped, and flattened against her head in what looked like anger Jaina thought. Jaina quickly exited the class, leaning against the wall, peering in slightly from behind the frame over her shoulder.

Jaina could see another elf, red hair as scarlet as blood. It hung in waves around her shoulders and around her arms. She had ears the exact same as Sylvanas, another elf. Jaina observed she had glowing green eyes that reminded Jaina of the freshly cut grass of Elwynn forest when she would visit her adopted nephew Anduin in Stormwind on various summers. She looked furious with Sylvanas, she too had her arms folded, a scowl on her face and her foot tapped impatiently. But something seductive lurked behind those green eyes. Jaina noticed Sylvanas had heals on, high heeled boots that came up to her thighs. Another Journey band tour t-shirt, slumping down on one side exposing her shoulder and all her glorious tattoos. Her hair fell down her shoulders and back in thick curls. Jaina shook her head and tried to focus from Sylvanas’s heels to the argument itself. Their voices were hushed in low hisses and the other elf looked pained but playful and took a step towards Sylvanas, Sylvanas stood as straight as an arrow

“Liadrin, you know why I left. I had to disappear for a while, the media was---insufferable.” Sylvanas growled. Jaina could see Sylvanas was watching he intently, “Besides, me and you—"

Liadrin stepped forward again and pressed herself against Sylvanas, Jaina let out a small and quiet gasp. But she couldn’t help but look on at the exchange. She saw Sylvanas take her chin gently in her hand, “I missed you Sylvanas…. “Liadrin started as she tip-toed her fingers up Sylvanas’s arm in a flirty motion. Her figure was to die for and her low-cut blouse exposing Sylvanas to her breasts in a black lacy bra. Jaina felt awkward, looking down at her own insecure figure and back up again.

Jaina saw Sylvanas grimace, taking her back a bit, “Liadrin, you know this cannot work. I……. have met someone…new.” Jaina watched Sylvanas’s hand drop to her side.

Liadrin continued to trail her fingertips up Sylvanas’s arm, up to dance in a stroking motion on her shoulder as her red painted lips formed a pout, “But don’t you remember our nights of…passion? You were so fiery and mysterious, Sylvanas. Especially when you had me tied up—”

Sylvanas caught her wrist and squeezed gently, she leaned in to Liadrin, “Maybe you didn’t hear me, Liadrin. I said I had found somebody new. You are in the past.” She let her wrist go and took her usual seat, her heels clicking on the hard-wooden floor. Liadrin watched her with a glowering glare. She pouted and sighed in frustration as she took her exit.

Jaina scurried into the lockers, dropping her books in the process while trying not to drop the hot coffees. She set the coffees down on the ground and fumbled for her books. As she looked up from the ground, she saw Liadrin storm out of the room and make eye contact with her. Jaina blushed and Liadrin sneered and shaking her head said, “What a total nerd.” and stormed off.

Jaina collected her things and took a couple of deep breaths and walked into the classroom to see Sylvanas angrily typing in her phone.

Jaina masked her face, giving her a shy and small smile a she sat down beside her, “Everything alright?” She asked quietly, sipping her coffee and nudging one to Sylvanas on the desk.

Sylvanas nodded, silently thanking Jaina with a warm glance of her eyes, “Yeah. Everything will be.” Sylvanas mentioned as she chucked her phone into her bag and pulled out another forsaken energy drink and placed it on the table in front of her. Jaina glanced at it and back to the coffee Sylvanas was now holding, she grinned.

Sylvanas pulled out her notebook and started doodling as always throughout the lesson. Jaina smiled but couldn’t help but wonder back to Liadrin. She wondered what Sylvanas saw in her own self. She was very different to Liadrin. Her hair was blonde, her frame shorter and curvier, a typical book worm who liked to listen to music who had no tattoos or piercings whatsoever. She had noticed Liadrin looked like a woman who knew how to own what she carried.

“Sylvanas?” Jaina whispered, chewing the inside of her cheek.

“Hmmmm?” Sylvanas looked up for a long time, her eyes soft but narrowed at Jaina.

“I saw you with Liadrin.” Jaina started, “You don’t have to explain….I just…thought you should know.”

Sylvanas paused her doodling and sighed exasperated, “I’ll explain later, Jaina.”

Jaina nodded, “We still alright for my place at 5 yes?”, Jaina felt awkward now around Sylvanas, trying to hide it she smiled behind her coffee cup.

Sylvanas nodded and hummed a reply, engrossed in whatever she was doodling. Jaina rose an eyebrow and tried to lean over to see what Sylvanas was drawing but Sylvanas quickly sensed her movement and pinned her back into the back of the chair with one hand, “I don’t think so. It’s a surprise.” She grinned playfully, her eyes alight with a spark.

Jaina’s mouth parted in a ‘Oh…’ and she nodded, paying full attention to the lecture at hand, feeling Sylvanas’s hand travel around to the back of her neck and attentively stroke her.

Jaina’s phone violently buzzed as her and Sylvanas walked back to her apartment. Jaina fumbled with it in her hand, she motioned for Sylvanas to walk ahead and that she would catch up with her. If Sylvanas was curious she didn’t let on, she with a nod and the click of her heels walked on. Jaina had to concentrate hard on her phone from letting her eyes flicker to the way Sylvanas walked, as if luring her into her trap. _Damn, she knew how to carry herself in those heels._

“Arthas: Babe WTF?! Why are you ignoring me all the god damned time?!”

“Jaina: Arthas, I’m not ignoring you. I’ve just been busy with school. Look we need to talk tomorrow. This isn’t working out.”

“Arthas: WHAT!?”

“Jaina: Calm down, we will talk tomorrow!”

Jaina turned her phone off at the very moment it buzzed, no regrets in her actions as she pushed the dread rising in her chest down as she jogged after Sylvanas. Sylvanas was stood near a park bench, and as Jaina stopped beside her Sylvanas attentively brushed her hand up against Jaina’s and gently held the tips of her fingers in her own hand. Jaina felt a jolt of electricity run through her arm, she pleasantly shivered. She caught a wicked amusement in Sylvanas’s eyes, and the tips of her ears turned pink Jaina had noticed. Jaina returned it with a smile of her own, not too sure how to take Sylvanas’s new stance as they walked back, hand in hand.

Jaina walked past a small bunch of flowers growing in the spring air, yellow tulips caught her eye. She dropped Sylvanas’s hand and strode over to the patch of tulips. She plucked one from the grass and twirled it around between her fingers. She stood before Sylvanas, Sylvanas looked confused as her ears swivelled, Jaina laughed a small laugh as she reached up on her tip toes and brushed a small strand of hair behind Sylvanas’s ear, and then threaded the small yellow tulip behind her ear. She stood back admiring her work as Sylvanas blushed faintly. Her grey eyes burning with a fire Jaina had never seen before.

Sylvanas scooped her arm around Jaina, suddenly pulling her close, “Am I now a doll for you to dress up?” she playfully smirked, tipping her forehead down to meet Jaina’s.

Jaina reached up on her tip does and threaded her fingers through Sylvanas’s leather jacket wrinkles along her arms. As she stood she pushed her forehead into Sylvanas’s gently, the tips of their noses touching, “No……”She whispered fervently, “I just thought you would look even more breath-taking with the flower in your hair.” Her eyes never left Sylvanas’s lips, she could smell the heavy scent of coffee, leather jackets and flowers hit her all at once sending her into a daze as she closed her eyes and leaned in further.

“Flatterer.” Sylvanas whispered against Jaina’s lips.

Their lips brushed lightly until Sylvanas’s phone screamed “Don’t Stop Believin” at them both. She chuckled against Jaina’s lips as they both pulled away, “Saved by the bell I suppose.” Sylvanas grinned. Jaina pouted, feeling the colour fill her cheeks. Sylvanas answered her phone and Jaina followed her, they walked again, falling into step together, their hands brushing one another until they gripped firmly together as one.

Jaina scooped the Chinese food in the bag from Sylvanas’s hands, “I’ll take that!”. Sylvanas laughed and Jaina was grateful her back was turned to her as she reached on her tip toes for plates. That laugh was everything to her, more than it should have been.

Sylvanas came up beside her and reached her hand into Jaina’s back pocket and gently squeezed while she looked over her shoulder at Jaina scooping the food onto the plates, “Hey you gave yourself more noodles!” Sylvanas playfully pouted, resting her chin on Jaina’s bare shoulder.

Jaina rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You have the same amount, now get back onto the chair and eat, we have a long night ahead of us. Now get your hand out of my pocket before you get carried away.”

Sylvanas hummed and chuckled, “Gods above I hope so.”

Jaina tried to throw her a glare as she set the plates on the island in her kitchen, but failed when she couldn’t help but turn her frown upside down and into a playful smile at the amusement on Sylvanas’s face as they sat and began to eat, flicking through Jaina’s laptop at the numerous pages of the downloaded books.

Sylvanas began digging her fork into Jaina’s leftovers, Jaina playfully swatted her hand away, “Uhhhh that’s my breakfast!” Jaina laughed.

Sylvanas stuffed her face in ignorance, she finished chewing and swallowed quickly pointing to Jaina’s nose trying to choke down a laugh. Jaina tilted her head and looked at her incredulously, “What?” she asked, grabbing a cola drink from the fridge.

Sylvanas motioned for her to walk over, Jaina did as she was told and came to stand between Sylvanas’s legs, Sylvanas rested a hand on her hip, thumbing at the soft skin that lay bare under her powder blue off the shoulder crop jumper and checkered pj shorts. They were eye level and Sylvanas reached up with her spare hand to wipe gently at Jaina’s nose, “You had sauce on your nose.” She smiled licking the sauce from her finger. Jaina set her hand on Sylvanas’s to steady herself from a swoon seeing the tongue piercing up close and personal.

“I know this has nothing to do with our project, but you said you would tell me about…..Liadrin….later…and…well now is…later.” Jaina fumbled for the words, she didn’t mean for it to come out as a stammer, it had come out before she could even stop it.

Sylvanas’s expression dropped from playful to sombre but still a gentle look on her grey eyes lingered. Jaina watched her intently, Sylvanas spoke after a long sigh, “I suppose I better tell you sooner rather than later. Liadrin and me had a very…. public relationship for a few years. Wherever she was I was and vice versa. I broke it off when I needed some time for…. reflection. I ghosted not only her but everyone, even Vereesa at this point.” She gently traced small circles along Jaina’s hip with her thumb, holding Jaina’s gaze. “She had always been bad news for me. The relationship was fire, it was burning red. It---I need to lose myself to realise she only cared about the money, the fame, the sex. Don’t get me wrong, I did love her but in the end the sex was all that was keeping me lingering there.”

Jaina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Here Sylvanas Windrunner was, her legs wrapped around Jaina’s own, pulled suddenly closer, both of Sylvanas’s hands on her hips, firmly gripping them. Jaina had no choice but to splay her hands along Sylvanas’s shoulders. Jaina ached for Sylvanas, ached to hug her at the sudden sadness that lurked behind those grey eyes at the last line of the story.

“I needed to lose myself to find someone who would love me, no matter the fame or money. Someone who could sing the same chorus as me.”

Jaina sucked in a sharp intake of breath as Sylvanas’s hand lifted from her hip and into her hair, running her fingertips over the soft strands of gold threads. Jaina’s hair encased them with a thick curtain of gold as their foreheads met.

“Sometimes we have to lose ourselves to find each other again. Sometimes the death of a reputation can set someone free.” Jaina whispered softly, her breath hitched in her throat, she wasn’t sure where that response came from, but she knew it was the truth of her mind and heart. Her hands crept to lightly touch Sylvanas’s soft neck. She felt Sylvanas’s legs wrap tighter around her own legs, the denim of Sylvanas’s ripped jeans making welcomed imprints into Jaina’s skin.

“How can you be so smart yet so beautiful at the same time?” Sylvanas whispered, cupping Jaina’s cheek in her warm hand. Jaina fell into Sylvanas fully, they were but a hairs breadth away from each other now. Jaina could feel her warm breath on her lips, could feel the silken softness of Sylvanas’s lips brush her own and trap her own lips in a gentle kiss. She felt Sylvanas’s hand snake around her hip and slide up her jumper and grip the pale flesh that lay beneath, exploring the small of her back as Jaina grabbed the back of Sylvanas’s hair, deepening the kiss. Jaina felt her knees wobble as Sylvanas’s tongue with the piercing included ran along her bottom lip for permission. Jaina opened her mouth slightly and welcomed Sylvanas with open arms.

A relentless banging at the door made them jump, Jaina squealed as Sylvanas pulled away from her reluctantly. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes widened with shock horror. Jaina suddenly felt cold at the second thud of the door, it had them spiralling into action. Sylvanas moved to answer the door but Jaina grabbed her arm in desperation, feeling the familiar dread rise to her throat, “Sylvanas don’t answer it!” Jaina whispered, panic in her voice.

“Jaina! I know you’re in there!” He bellowed, thumping his fists on the door.

Sylvanas looked back at Jaina and gripped her shoulders hard, “Jaina what is going on? Who is that at the door?”

Jaina gulped back a sob and pinched the bridge of her nose, she sighed, “It’s my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend Arthas.”

Sylvanas looked at the door, then back to Jaina, “What!?” she hissed. Her grey eyes burned with fury, “You were in a relationship—You still are!?”

Jaina shook her head, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes, she pushed past Sylvanas and reached for the door handle. Sylvanas quickly gripped Jaina by the arm and slung her behind her, “Let me do the talking!” She hissed agitated. She wrenched the door open to find a drenched Arthas, soaked by the rain, his anger evident on his face. His ice blue eyes staring hard past Sylvanas’s shoulder to glare accusingly at Jaina.

“This doesn’t concern you Windrunner! MOVE!” Arthas snapped.

Sylvanas leaned casually against the door frame and folded her arms. Staring hard at him, her eyes narrowing. Jaina wondered how she could remain calm when faced with such a terrifying man, “Let it go Arthas. She doesn’t want to see you.”

Jaina coward behind Sylvanas as Arthas moved to push his way in, Sylvanas quickly sidestepped in front of him. Her eyebrow raised, “I said, she doesn’t want to speak to you.” The words of Sylvanas dripped like penny’s into dark abandoned tunnels. Sylvanas straightened to her full height. Jaina could see the rage blazing on Arthas’s snarling face. “Or maybe you should get your hearing checked? I hear money can buy anything these days, maybe a new set of ears for you?” Jaina looked from Arthas to Sylvanas, at their strong personalities clashing in the air.

_Do they know each other?_

Jaina watched Arthas look from her to Sylvanas, her again and then back to Sylvanas. He stepped back briefly” Is _this_ why you dumped me by text Jaina? Is _this_ why you have been ignoring me for months!?” He made a gesture at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas huffed a laugh in reply, “She’s dumped you because things have obviously soured between you two. I am clearly not the problem.”

Jaina buried her face in her hands, Sylvanas’s reply only enraged Arthas more. He gripped Sylvanas’s shoulder, Jaina rushed to her and placed her hands on his arm as Sylvanas shrugged his grip off, “Don’t hurt Sylvanas, Arthas! She had nothing to do with us!” Jaina cried, desperate for him to leave. The tears sliding down her face.

“Jaina get back inside.” Sylvanas snapped, her tone dry and full of authority. Jaina watched Sylvanas move in front of her again. Watched her ears prick up defensively.

“Jaina I swear to god! This-“he started and Sylvanas cut him off with a swift knee to the balls. He clutched where her knee had made contact and he crumpled to the ground, “Ooof!”

Sylvanas folded her arms and knelt down to him, “Threaten Jaina and I _will_ know. Touch Jaina in any way and I _will_ deal with you myself! Don’t even think about coming within a foot of Jaina!” She hissed and walked back into the flat and slammed the door shut. She made sure the door was locked in all places and turned to a shocked Jaina.

“ _You_ have some _explaining_ to do Jaina.” She muttered dryly as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass and looked expectantly at Jaina


	6. Call It What You Want To.

_“My castle crumbled overnight_ _  
__I brought a knife to a gunfight_ _  
__They took the crown, but it's alright_ _  
__All the liars are calling me one_   
_Nobody's heard from me for months_ _  
__I'm doing better than I ever was”_

_-Taylor Swift, ‘Call It What you Want’._

_“_ _You_ _have some_ _explaining_ _to do Jaina.” She muttered dryly as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass and looked expectantly at Jaina_

Sylvanas swirled the burgundy liquid around the edges of the glass, watching it swish and swash around. She could hear Jaina’s soft intake of breath and feel her anxiousness from across the island. She took a sip, letting it savour on her tongue before she swallowed, “In your own time Jaina.” Sylvanas quipped, her tone was solid and still, but her eyes had a softness to them.

“I…...” Jaina started rubbing her neck nervously. Sylvanas raised a feathered eyebrow, “I’ve been……seeing Arthas for about a year and a half. I’ve known him all my life.” She exhaled softly, her tone was but a whisper and painfully strained. Sylvanas leaned forward on the island to try and hear her better. She knew Jaina feared Arthas, that much was evident from the exchange.

“My mother…..when my father died…..she pushed me and Arthas together for years. Same with his parents. She wanted me to marry for money, for titles. Like she did” Sylvanas watched Jaina take her glasses off and drag her hands up and down her face until her cheeks rested in them, “I never loved him---Maybe once when the relationship was new but….”

“Let me guess,” Sylvanas said dryly, her heels clicked on the floor as she slid her hand around the edge of the island to stand next to Jaina, holding her wine glass and herself confidently, She leaned her side in the island in front of Jaina, “He changed after a few months, became cold and lacked any humanity. Paraded you around like a trophy but fucked other girls behind your back and kept you dangling by that thread, begging you not to leave him. The sex dissatisfying and boring, feeling that you have to fuck him _just_ to get him to fuck off?”

“I……never thought of that…thanks.” Jaina whispered, huffing a small puff of air out.

Sylvanas tucked a stray hair behind Jaina’s ear and brushed her knuckles along her cheek and hand. Jaina sighed, “I have been ghosting him, even before you came along. I’m not good with breaking things off and I guess I buried my head in the sand when I met you.” Jaina breathed, turning to face Sylvanas, biting her lower lip. “I didn’t want to lose you. I…I know its forward but…” she chewed down on that lower lip more feverishly.

Sylvanas held Jaina’s gaze, those ocean eyes burning into her soul. Sylvanas knew Jaina was something special, the way her hair caught the light and looked like pure gold. The way Jaina bit her lower lip— “Don’t do that. Don’t start something you can’t finish, at least not with me.” Sylvanas snapped gently. It had spilled from her before she could stop it. She found Jaina interesting, cute and dangerous. She knew Jaina was good for her but wanted to keep this relationship private, protect Jaina at any cost.

Jaina blushed profusely, “I….didn’t…” She stammered, chewing at her lip even more.

Sylvanas breath hitched in her throat and she shook her head and drank from her glass, “I think this is going to be a long night, wine?”

Jaina nodded as Sylvanas set her glass down and wondered to the bottle on the side and grabbed another glass and started pouring. “What did you mean by that sentence?” Jaina asked Sylvanas curiously.

Sylvanas supressed a grin, “You know what it meant.”

“Actually…. I don’t.” murmured Jaina quietly into the glass Sylvanas had set in front of her.

Sylvanas pulled up a stool and took Jaina’s face into her hand gently, thumbing over her bottom lip. “You can’t seriously be _that_ innocent.” The rose- pink fullness of Jaina’s lips set something in Sylvanas a blaze, “It means,” Sylvanas stated, trying to keep her voice steady. She held Jaina’s gaze feeling her own grey eyes smoulder, “That I’m crazy for you Jaina. That I think about you more than what I should. It means that I want you every second of the day and night. That you, biting your bottom lip makes me want to do things to you that only couples in serious relationships do.”

“Sylvanas….” Jaina started but was cut off at Sylvanas’s lips covered her own. Drawing her into a passionate kiss. Sylvanas had never felt like this, something fluttered in her chest, heat sparked in her belly and her hands travelled into Jaina’s hair. Sylvanas’s tongue begged for entrance. Jaina granted it with returning eagerness. Sylvanas could feel Jaina’s hands travel up under her t-shirt and up her back, clutching at the soft flesh that lay beneath.

Sylvanas pulled away, before she could lead Jaina to the bedroom. She searched Jaina’s glazed eyes; her fingertips gently grazing Jaina’s neck, “Jaina. Do you want this?” she asked her with a firm voice.

Jaina had never been so eager, she looked up slowly a look of mischief burning in her blue eyes. She bit down slowly on her lip, on purpose. Sylvanas was fully aware. She nodded, “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life!”

Jaina stirred, yawned and stretched leisurely, trying to sit up yet, warm arms pulled her back down every time and pulled her closer into an even warmer body, “You aren’t going anywhere.” Sylvanas whispered into her hair, nuzzling into Jaina’s hair, smelling the sweet smell of peacebloom flowers amongst those silken strands.

Jaina shifted and turned in Sylvanas’s arms to face her as the morning light streamed in and danced in a rainbow of colours across Sylvanas’s ash blonde hair. They laid, intertwined in Jaina’s bed. The memory of Sylvanas’s head between her legs still fresh in her mind, the teasing with the tongue piercing becoming too much until she unravelled everywhere. The discovery of a new piercing even lower on Sylvanas’s body--- Jaina coloured furiously. She craved Sylvanas like a drug. Something she had never felt with Arthas. Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbow, her gaze never leaving Jaina. She smiled a warm smile that took Jaina’s breath away. Sylvanas stroked Jaina’s face tenderly, looking down at Jaina through half lidded eyes.

“Sylvanas” Jaina breathed, “I forgot to say, Thank you.”

“For what, Jaina?” Sylvanas asked, her face searching Jaina’s.

“For protecting me last night. You didn’t have to do that, but you did.” Jaina whispered, reaching up to trace Sylvanas’s tattoos on her arm. She traced the delicate embossed lines of a bow and arrow until her hand ached.

Sylvanas dipped down and kissed Jaina, a peck on the lips, “I have always been fiercely protective over the ones I love.” She whispered fiercely against Jaina’s lips.

A heavy dusting of blush swept across Jaina’s cheeks and she tried to hide her face in the crook of Sylvanas’s arm and chest.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you blush like that!” Sylvanas giggled trying to pull Jaina’s face gently from her. Sylvanas’s hands wondered and started to tickle Jaina. Memorising the special and secretly hidden spots that set Jaina off into a pile of giggles, or reduced her to an emotional puddle.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina panted, squirming, “Stop!” She giggled and laughed profusely.

“Hey! knock it off you two! Trying to sleep in here!” Vereesa barked from outside the door.

Jaina’s breathing slowed as Sylvanas pouted and reluctantly pulled her hands away. They both looked at each other and erupted into a chorus of laughter. Before Jaina could react Sylvanas had flipped them so Jaina was straddling Sylvanas’s waist, her hands splayed on her bare chest. Jaina’s eyes wondered down to the tattoo of a dark purple jewel that sparkled along with delicate shaded pearls under her breasts. Sometimes in the light flashed a dark blue at Jaina.

She hesitantly touched it with her fingertips, as if it was a precious jewel that lay undiscovered amongst stone. “Sylvanas, why do you have so many …. Of these?” Jaina asked, intrigued and feeling like she was discovering a new piece of Sylvanas every day that she saw a tattoo of hers.

“High Elves believe that their bodies are temples, and I’m just decorating it.” She grinned wickedly.

Jaina laughed, entrancing Sylvanas with that laugh, “No, really…. Why so many?” Jaina drew circles around the glittering jewel, her eyes never leaving it.

“It started off as just art, but with each scar came a new tattoo to cover it.” Sylvanas said smoothly, tracing her fingers up Jaina’s thighs, up her hips, to her sides stopping at the curves of her full breasts.

“I think this one is my favourite.” Jaina breathed, she scooted down on top of Sylvanas and placed small fervent kisses over it. Jaina looked up and rested her chin on her hands, flat against Sylvanas’s ribs, content with hearing the slow rise and fall of each precious breath. The sunlight streamed in fully, making the heart shaped amethyst jewel sparkle, “How do you get so toned?”

“You have a very inquisitive mind. My little one.” Sylvanas chuckled, she rested her arms behind her head, unknowingly putting Jaina off her train of thought as perky nipples hit the full beam of sunlight. Her nipple piercing diamond winking at Jaina in the sunlight, “I work out, a lot. When I’m not in the eye of the media or fulfilling my need to finish school off, I’m always in the gym. You should come, it may help your confidence Jaina.” Sylvanas playfully bopped Jaina on the tip of the nose. Jaina blushed and watched Sylvanas’s ears flick and redden at the tips slightly in amusement, “I could always use a partner in crime.”

“I…..might take you up on that. Are you gonna kick my ass?” Jaina grinned madly.

Sylvanas laughed “Only if you ask me to. Or I get more of this.”

Jaina paused, a sudden thought crossing her mind. She was hesitant to approach it, but she knew it would be brought up eventually, “Sylvanas?” Jaina whispered quietly, hesitantly. She dropped her gaze back down to her favourite tattoo under the curves of Sylvanas’s breasts, “Can I ask you something?”

Sylvanas pushed herself up slightly against the headboard, her face twisting with concern. She leaned forward as Jaina slid off her lap, Jaina pulled the covers up to cover herself. Suddenly growing bashful in the morning sunlight, “You said last night you had…. ghosted everyone. Why did you disappear from everyone? I know you’re pretty big in the music industry, Vereesa may have said something…” Jaina trailed off, suddenly finding a spot on the covers interesting.

Sylvanas didn’t speak for a long moment, Jaina felt the anxiety rise in her chest. She winced. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything. She moved to get up, but a hand grabbed her arm firmly. Jaina looked back, her lips parted and eyes glistening, her eyes travelled back to the hand that was still around her small arm.

“Trust Vereesa. It was a combination of things.” Sylvanas started, Jaina laid her head on Sylvanas’s chest and felt Sylvanas’s arm curl around her back. She looked up and could see Sylvanas staring hard into the distance of her door, trying to form her reply at the best she could, “I had made friends with people I shouldn’t have done. People that betrayed me at every opportunity. I conformed to what people expected of me, what they wanted of me. Let them mould me into what they wanted to see, not what I wanted. And I…. I…...loved someone who I thought loved me back in the same way. Someone I would have died for. Liadrin became enraged at the fact I had broken up with her. She didn’t take the breakup well and when she sought me out in a spot, I thought I could remain hidden from her…...” Sylvanas winced, tears creeping in the corners of her eyes. Jaina softly wiped the tears with the tips of her index finger.

“You don’t have to…” Jaina whispered, shocked at how Sylvanas was in her arms. She noticed Sylvanas trembled slowly, she tightened her grip around the elf. She saw Sylvanas’s ears flatten against her head and droop.

“I want to. I need to. There needs to be no secrets between us Jaina.” The look that smouldered in Sylvanas’s grey eyes pierced Jaina through to her very core, “Liadrin was the straw that broke the camels back.” Sylvanas sighed heavily, “Liadrin came to me that night. Yes, we had sex, seriously Kinky sex. I’m not going to hide it. We both did things that night that I’m not proud of.” Jaina coloured at that, rising panic that she might never be enough to satisfy Sylvanas fully, “I will spare you the details, Jaina. Liadrin filmed the entire thing secretly. She leaked it to the media to damage my reputation further. I felt after that…embarrassment I needed to fade away for a couple of years. _Call it what you want to_.” Sylvanas finished, Jaina reached up and drew her face down to meet hers and kissed her. Slow and long.

When Jaina finally pulled away she brushed Sylvanas’s hair from her face tenderly, “It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Sylvanas. It’s just another lesson learned.”

Sylvanas smiled against Jaina’s lips, “You Jaina are …...” She began to whisper but Jaina cut her off with another kiss, this one more eager more passionate. Sylvanas rolled them so Sylvanas was the dominant figure, hovering over Jaina, shielding her from the damage the world could do, as their bodies touched. Sylvanas’s hand slipped below the covers, stroking Jaina’s belly softly along the edge of her underwear, seeking permission. Jaina thrust her hands into Sylvanas’s hair deepening the kiss, a groan at the back of her throat escaped.

It was all the permission Sylvanas needed.


	7. Bad Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call it what you want to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year <3  
> Updating today because i'm hella busy this Sunday and may even update early next week also due to work again but I have a holiday coming up very soon so intend to work on all my fan fictions that week and write ahead. 
> 
> Usually I update This room is filled with the ghosts of discontent on Thursdays but even though I have an update sitting ready i'm taking a week or two to write ahead as its very thick and heavy to wade my way through. I just want to make my fan fic's as good as possible for all of you. 
> 
> However, this ff is slowly becoming my favourite its my baby and might be my main. I do intend on possibly turning this into a series. I even plan on getting a tattoo to commemorate this little baby of mine. Plus these two useless lesbians are just too cute for me <3
> 
> Bare with me please <3  
> also, tags have been updated as I go.
> 
> Irishfire

_“_ _It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (it's a proving ground)  
You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn it to chance)  
Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a loser's game)  
You should have seen your little face, burning for love,  
(Miss Atomic Bomb)_

_Holdin' on for your life  
But you can't survive (All that I wanted was a little touch)  
When you want it all (A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much)  
There's another side (Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time)”_

_The killers- Miss Atomic Bomb._

Sylvanas awoke to the sound of The Killers-Miss Atomic Bomb playing softly in the background, realising they had left a vinyl of their greatest hits playing all night. She tried to reach for the old record player that looked like a suitcase by Jaina’s bed but Jaina protested silently, gripping onto Sylvanas tightly.

Sylvanas peered over at Jaina snuggled into the crook of her arm, her blonde hair sprawled out over her chest. The scent of apples clouding her nose. She listened to the soft rise and fall of her breathing and wondered how something so pure could be with someone so fucked up.

“ _‘ So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part…’ “_

Socially, they were polar opposites. Sylvanas’s hands slowly traced circles in the dimples of Jaina’s lower back. Sylvanas remembered all the people involved in her demise. Nathanos, Liadrin, Azshara, Arthas---She stared hard at the ceiling. She had to protect Jaina from the limelight. Apart from her music, Jaina seemed to be the only thing she had begun to care deeply for. Socially; the world could go to hell for all Sylvanas cared. She didn’t need anyone’s acceptance. She was done with that now. Just Jaina’s. That’s all she needed.

_“ ‘It feels like a dagger buried deep in your back, you run for cover but you cant escape the second attack ‘ “_

Sylvanas turned her head and closed her eyes at the scent of apples, sniffing Jaina’s hair. While Jaina was asleep Sylvanas took the opportunity, seizing what she was too afraid to say out loud. She drew _“I love you”_ into the dimples of Jaina’s back. Sylvanas sighed, spent from a night of pleasure. Jaina’s sapphire eyes burned into her memory forever, watching Sylvanas as she unravelled and crumbled like a castle, as she spilled over the edge with just one touch.

_“ ‘ Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black…’ ”_

The sun light started to stream into the room through the gaps in the curtains. Jaina stirred as the light sprinkled in and graced her face, Sylvanas watched as it illuminated her glowing pale, skin. Jaina’s hand stretched and grazed Sylvanas’s nipple softly. Sylvanas growled and rolled on top of Jaina, gently nipping her fangs at Jaina’s neck.

_“ ‘You should have seen your little face, burning for love, Holding on for your life’ “_

Jaina gasped “Morning to you too.”

Sylvanas nuzzled Jaina’s neck, inhaling the scent of passionflower from jaina’s perfume, “Stretch your hand like that again and I won’t be responsible for my actions, “Sylvanas growled, her grey eyes glowing with a playful warning, her hand sliding down Jaina’s thigh.

Jaina took a sharp intake of breath as Sylvanas propped herself up over her on her elbows and flashed a grin full of fangs, like the cat that had caught the canary. And with that she was gone beneath the covers.  
_  
“ ‘ The dust cloud has settled, And my eyes are clear….’ “_

Alleria padded into the kitchen confidently with the stride of someone who had just been sexually sedated, she looked over her shoulder briefly at Valeera curled up she was reluctantly leaving her little imp Valeera snoozing away in their bed. As she walked in, she stopped dead. Sylvanas was in their kitchen, with her arms completely around Jaina; while Jaina made coffee, nibbling away at Jaina’s neck.

_Since when did that happen?_

Alleria felt her eyebrow cock up in suspicion, curiosity and amusement, she leaned her hip against the island in the kitchen, She caught Vereesa’s grin from across the room on the coach, “Does someone want to tell me why my middle sister is chomping down like a vampire on Jaina’s neck?” she asked sarcastically, her eyes narrowing into the tattooed canvas that was Sylvanas’s back.

Alleria watched Jaina jump, her coffee spilling over the rim of the cups. Sylvanas her head buried into the crook of Jaina’s neck, shaking it she sighed heavily before she turned and faced Alleria. Alleria had an expectant look on her face as she crossed her arms. She knew it would remind Sylvanas of their mother, which is why she used it. She loved seeing her sister on edge.

“Lady Sun.” Sylvanas’s heels clicked as she came to the parallel of the island, mirroring Alleria’s actions. Jaina looked on in confusion, stuck in the middle of them. “And I hardly think that’s any of your business considering I was last to know about your engagement. Congratulations by the way.”

Alleria noted that Jaina adverted her eyes, turning back to her coffee, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose as she shrank back in Sylvanas’s arms awkwardly “I believe we have a lot to catch up on dear sister.” Alleria smiled warily, “Afternoon coffee?”

Alleria knew Sylvanas was trying to see into her, she threw up a masked wall with those grey eyes for cautionaries’ sake, “Really Alleria?” Sylvanas cocked an eyebrow, her gaze roaming over Alleria curiously.

Alleria nodded, “Sorry for wanting to reconnect with my baby sister whom I haven’t seen in ages!” Alleria huffed and turned to walk away, thankful for the cup Jaina had put into her hand when at the island. Jaina pushed a cup in front of Sylvanas and gave her a knowing look and rested her chin on Sylvanas’s shoulder, while standing on her tip toes. She fluttered her eyelashes at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas turned and looked Jaina directly in the eye, a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Softening her hard features, “Don’t flutter those ridiculously long eyelashes at me Jaina.” She whispered and pulling away slightly with the pad of her thumb stroked Jaina’s bottom lip. Turning back to Alleria after a moment.

Sylvanas sighed, “Dalaran coffee at 12pm Don’t be late. I know you.”

Alleria watched Sylvanas kiss Jaina for a moment, a quick but slightly lingering kiss on her lips. She watched Jaina flush as Sylvanas left. Alleria sighed, this was going to end in tears.

Alleria sipped from her large bowl of a coffee cup. Her eyes filtering the view of Sylvanas walking into the coffee shop. The hiatus had been good to Sylvanas, she observed. Her physical appearance was strong and muscular. She had always been very body conscious but being incognito for a good 2 to 3 years agreed with her. Alleria just hoped in that moment, her mental health was just as up to scratch. She watched Sylvanas order her usual iced- venti -caramel-macchiato-extra caramel drizzle on the top. She hid a grin behind her own coffee, _some things never change_.

Alleria noted that Sylvanas glowed in every way possible, well she wasn’t pregnant, everyone knew Sylvanas’s preference for the female form. So, she put it down to her blossoming romance with Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina-fucking- Proudmoore. Of all people to fuck she had to be fucking the heir to the admiralty of Azeroth. The family that owned half of Azeroth. Alleria wondered if Sylvanas was aware that Jaina was in fact, the little girl she always used to pick on because she had a crush on her at 6 years old.

Sylvanas spotted Alleria from the corner of her eye and Alleria blushed slightly. She hadn’t properly spoken to Sylvanas for a good year or two. She still held a grudge for ghosting her and Vereesa. She had read the tabloids and heard all the rumours, but she always wanted to hear those 2 words from Sylvanas’s lips. Alleria leaned back in her chair and sipped from her cup, her eyes never leaving the frame that was now sat from across the table.

She watched Sylvanas lean forward, her hands fiddling with the straw, she cleared her throat, “SO Alleria, what are you going to lecture me on this time. You have that face on you. The one mother always makes when we have done something.” Sylvanas murmured, her voice had no spite no malice in. Alleria thought it was rich coming from Sylvanas who had just disappeared off the face of Azeroth.

Alleria set her cup down and shifted in her seat. She pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, “I’m not going to lecture you.” She started, leaning forward she gestured for Sylvanas to do the same. Alleria noticed the small sapphire pendant that hung from Sylvanas’s neck, the family heirloom jewelled necklace that had been split into three by their mother for them each. Sapphire for Sylvanas, Ruby for Vereesa and Emerald for Alleria. She grasped the pendent in her hand, clenched it into a fist and pulled Sylvanas discreetly forward, she lowered her voice to a whispered hiss, “Hurt Jaina, Sylvanas and it will be the last thing you ever do! She is too pure of heart to have anything disastrous happen to her. She is precious. And you have a pretty reckless reputation behind you.”

She released Sylvanas and Sylvanas straightened herself out, “Well, I can tell you now I have no intention of hurting Jaina. I haven’t been with her long, Alleria but I do care deeply for her.” Sylvanas stated, her voice steady and holding Alleria’s warning gaze, “ _Call it what you want to.”_

Alleria’s expression softened slightly, “I hope not, Jaina has her own trauma baggage she carries around with her daily. All I’m saying, Sylvanas, is please, be careful this time.” Alleria remembered how loved up Sylvanas was and how she doted on Liadrin. How that ended up…..Sylvanas a shattered image of herself in Alleria and Vereesa’s arms before she disappeared.

Sylvanas leaned back thoughtfully, she shrugged, “I know what you’re thinking Alleria. Jaina is…..different. Something I just can’t define with words.”

Alleria watched Sylvanas pull one of her knees up, her shiny, black dr marten shoe resting on the edge of the chair, she rested her coffee cup on the top of her ripped knee, “I take it she has broken up with Arthas?”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, “Don’t even start me with him. I’ll never be proper rid of him. Don’t look at me like that Alleria. Yes, she has broken up with him. No, she doesn’t know that I know him previously. The bastards father still owns my masters and is being a little, conniving bitch about it.” She growled harshly.

Alleria raised an eyebrow, “Masters? You mean your master recordings? How does he still own them? If you signed with another label, since your contract was up? Yes, I read the tabloids, Sylvanas. You disappeared; it was the only way I could keep tabs on my baby sister. ” Alleria asked, simply shrugging. She smiled a small smile at Sylvanas when Sylvanas glared intensely at her.

Sylvanas turned her face to the side, annoyance framing her grey eyes, “Well, I signed with Arthas’s father’s ‘Azeroth records’ label at what, 12? I’m now 22. Apparently in the small print it said about owning masters. He now makes full profit from them; I make nothing and can’t even preform them live. It’s as if I have been gagged. Yet, none of them wrote it in their bedroom. None of them felt those exact lyrics at that exact moment. They weren’t there when my heart was getting broken. None of them were there when those moments even happened. I have been privately fighting it in court. However, ‘Kalimdor Records’ has given me full ownership and profits to any masters I record under them.” Sylvanas grumbled, her hard-grey eyes softening only at the end.

“Why do men always think they have the control? Is that why Arthas has been bashing you in the media long before you met Jaina?” Alleria muttered spitefully. “You do realise who you are fighting right? Sylvanas they never play fair; they _always_ play _dirty_. They _will_ use Jaina _against you._ ”

Sylvanas’s fangs toyed with her bottom lip for a moment before she reluctantly nodded, “I was young and eager to get my music out there. It came at a massively hidden cost. Yes, Alleria I know who I’m dealing with. Trust me, I have the best lawyers out there working on it. Plus-“Sylvanas leaned forward, her teeth playing with the straw amusingly , “I have been recording new music again on the down low. They won’t own the chart market out there for much longer. I still have some more songs to record for the album though but they’re not far off.”

Alleria couldn’t help but share in her sister’s grin, “You always did do what you loved. You never let anyone stop you Sylvanas, I have to admire that I suppose.” She smiled softly. Alleria felt at that moment her anger for Sylvanas simmer.

Sylvanas winked at Alleria playfully then her expression suddenly changed, hesitantly she sighed, “I’m sorry, Alleria. I mean it. I didn’t mean to ghost you either, but I needed that time.” She thumbed the side of the coffee cup tenderly, keeping her eyes staring at the napkins Infront of them.

Alleria considered her apology for a lengthy time. She had finally said it and hadn’t just heard it passed down from Vereesa. She regarded Sylvanas with a muted expression. It hurt Alleria to see her sister so pained. “Water under the bridge.” She collected her reserve and decided at the last moment to withdraw the tongue lashing and take the moral high ground, “As long as you are in a better place Sylvanas. That’s all that matters.” She shrugged simply. “So, what are you recording then?”

“That’s for my ears only for now.” Sylvanas grinned, watching Alleria’s tips of her ears turn pink with annoyance. She felt her own twitch with amusement. She knew Alleria hated secrets.

Alleria scoffed, “Whatever, Lady Moon.”

Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak but paused, Alleria shot her a look of question, “You said Jaina had her own trauma—”

“That’s for Jaina to tell you.” Alleria frowned cutting Sylvanas off sharply, “You do realise Jaina is thee Jaina Proudmoore?” By Sylvanas’s confusion that ebbed into her elven features Alleria gathered she didn’t. Alleria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, how could her sister be _this_ fucking _stupid_ , “Jaina Proudmoore of the Proudmoore Admiralty, that own half of Azeroth! Half of the music industry. Half of the University. The little four-year-old Jaina that you used to pick on because you wouldn’t admit you had a crush on her when you were 6!”

Sylvanas froze, her eyes widening. She swallowed her coffee. Hard. She buried her face into her hands and groaned, “Fuck.” She breathed heavily.

Alleria barked out a small laugh, “Fuck? Is that all you can say? Fucking hell Sylvanas! You have got yourself into some deep shit.”

“She can’t be _that_ Jaina!”

“It is.”

“Shit.”

“Uh-huh…”

Sylvanas bit her lip and threw her hands up in the air exasperated, “Fuck it!”

Alleria shook her head, “You better tread carefully. Her mother I remember is a total witch!”

Sylvanas looked at Alleria from over her straw, “She never liked me to begin with when we were kids, she only tolerated you and Vereesa because our mother was her best worker.”

“Get any more piercings and tattoos and you will definitely not be tolerated by Katherine Proudmoore.” Alleria huffed, underhandedly.

“Let’s keep the snide remarks to yourself, sister yeah?” Sylvanas bristled.

“Uh-oh…” Alleria noted, her gaze travelling to the line in the coffee shop, Sylvanas turned in her seat and followed Alleria’s vision. Sylvanas felt her eyes narrow, “Don’t look now but Calia Menethil just walked in.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes to pinpoints as the icy blue of Calia’s eyes met hers in a crossfire. They were so angry they almost glowed a piercing white. Sylvanas watched the pristine blonde glide over in all her arrogance. She was dressed in a Gucci blouse, teamed with a sharp Armani blazer and slacks paired with the signature Louis Vuitton black heals with the blood red soles. Sylvanas imagined for a moment putting the spike of one of her heals through her throat. She had always had history with Calia, she was the reason she got thrown out of school for fighting too much with her physically.

Sylvanas’s dr martens thudded onto the free chair beside her, she crossed her legs over making it crystal clear that the seat was taken to Calia. She lounged effortlessly on the two chairs as if it was a throne. A bored expression crossing her face and staying.

“Calia Menethil.” Sylvanas drawled, her tone mocking, “What can we do for you dear?”

“Sylvanas Windrunner. Well, you have gotten yourself into a spot of bother.” She smiled sweetly. Her tone was just as sarcastic as Sylvanas’s. Alleria shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. She eyed the awkward and tense exchange.

“I’m always in a spot of bother Calia. Get to the point. ” Sylvanas snapped, folding her arms. Shadows crossed behind her own eyes.

Calia casually gripped the back of Alleria’s chair and she loomed over it, shadowing Alleria, her hand resting on her hip. She looked smart, like a businesswoman, almost. If only her father didn’t have Arthas, Sylvanas thought. When Calia spoke, she spoke with an edge in her voice, “ _We_ need to discuss Jaina Proudmoore and my brother. _Woman to woman_ ”

Alleria shot Sylvanas a glare, “What did _you_ do Sylvanas?” Alleria demanded quickly.

“ _She_ is the reason Jaina and Arthas broke up.” Calia declared confidently, Sylvanas opened her mouth to snap back but Calia cut her off with a wave of the hand, “ _She_ kicked him in the balls and decided to fuck _his_ girlfriend. Arthas heard them when he managed to recover and then leave.” Calia sneered.

Sylvanas shrugged, noticing that it only irritated Calia more when she didn’t give a reaction, “Actually, your brother threatened Jaina. I was already there working on a project with her. What happened after that is no one’s business but _mine and Jaina’s._ ”

Calia leaned forward, her hand moving from her hip to grip the edge of the table white knuckled, “Jaina _belongs_ to Arthas, Windrunner. You’ll be out of the picture soon enough.”

“Oh Calia, I _am not_ going anywhere.” Sylvanas leaned back and raised her cup to her, “I am _here to stay._ Jaina is her own person, she is of free will. She isn’t owned by anyone.” Sylvanas snarled.

Calia regarded Sylvanas for a moment coolly, trying to frame a reply, “We shall see. In the meantime, watch _your_ back Windrunner.”

“Is that a threat?” Alleria sniped, standing to meet Calia’s gaze. “I don’t appreciate my sister being threatened in front of me.”

“Alleria sit down. This is my battle to fight.” Sylvanas smirked, she watched Alleria glare darkly at Calia, her own glowing blue eyes burning with fury. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Calia and purred, “Would you like to know how _I_ fucked Jaina? How _Jaina_ enjoyed it so much more than when she was with Arthas?”

“Argh! Windrunner, you’re pathetic!” Calia muttered, disgusted, turned to walk away before quickly turning back and getting right up in Sylvanas’s face. They were but a hair’s breadth away from each other. Alleria prepared to try to jump between them two before fists started flying and hair was pulled.

“See you in court Sylvanas. You will never have ownership of your masters. Arthas _will have_ Jaina again, she will see you for what you are eventually. A slut. A bitch. I believe, we are done here.” Calia hissed, she quickly withdrew herself when Alleria sprung from her chair and pushed her hands down on Sylvanas’s shoulders keeping her in place, watching Sylvanas’s fists ball up and clench. Calia walked away, a pleasant smirk spread widely across her lips.

_Calia 1; Sylvanas, 0._

Jaina carried her noodles and coffee back to her room. She fumbled about for the phone she had ignored for days and put it on charge. As she sat down and blew on the fork that noodles slipped from, she frowned as her phone started buzzing. She never got to eat. Sylvanas would be mad at her for missing breakfast and lunch as it was if Vereesa squealed on her. 20 missed calls from Arthas and 40 missed calls from her mother. 18 text messages from her mother too. Jaina bit her lip hard, chewing it to shreds until she felt an ulcer creep up. She groaned and fell back onto her bed. She despised dealing with her mother at the best of times. She could hear the conversation now, _‘Jaina what did you do?’_ and _‘Jaina how could you throw away this family’s future?!_ ’

Jaina dragged her hands down her face until the small ping tone of her phone went off, she bolted upright and snatched her phone clean from the charger, nearly pulling the socket from the wall.

“Sylvanas: Hey My Little One! 😊”

“Jaina: Hey you! 😊”

“Sylvanas: Something has come up tonight, did you want

To do coffee tomorrow before class instead? I’m sowwy <3 <3”

Jaina pouted sadly but was glad for the study time in the long run.

“Jaina: That’s ok. Yeah, sure thing!

10am ok?”

“Sylvanas: See you then little one! <3”

“Jaina: <3 you too.”

Jaina curled herself up onto her bed, opening her laptop as she started to flick through the colossal amount of damage control she would have to do now on her phone. She sighed heavily and winced, dialling the number she dreaded, “Hey mom….” She started shyly.

_“Is that all you can say Jaina!?”_ Katherine shouted down the phone.

Jaina winced again, “I…I know..I have been—”

“ _Jaina Evelynn Proudmoore!_ Don’t you dare lie to me! I checked your timetable. You have not been studying.” Katherine snapped, her tone cold and ice like. Jaina noticed the use of her middle name, reserved for her most heinous of crimes. She cringed and recoiled from Katherine’s anger down the phone.

“I will be coming to visit you Saturday. You better have a good explanation as to why you are throwing this family’s future away for _that_ tart! And that is putting it nicely, _Young Lady_!”

“Mom I…She’s not….” Jaina stammered but the line went dead. She stared at her phone for a moment or two, bewildered and exasperated. She hunched over in shame. Her cheeks flushing with colour.

Jaina stared up at her ceiling. Dressed in fluffy socks, a rich emerald set of lacy panties and a matching bralette she shivered; as if feeling the icy wind blow in from her mother already. She spotted Sylvanas’s Journey band shirt she had been given in the first class they had and she crossed the room and threw it on, it still smelled of flowers and leather jackets even though she had washed it a dozen times. The smell seemed to linger like a moth to the flame. Jaina just kept going back for more. With Sylvanas’s tall frame the t-shirt hung from her and she often used it for sleeping or lounging in. Sylvanas had never asked for it back.

_6 hours later..._

Before Jaina knew it, she looked at the clock, it was 9pm, she stared out into the sky as the stars winked back at her. She took her glasses off, her eyes feeling the strain of staring at a blue computer screen all evening. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head between her hands, rubbing at her temples. The t-shirt now slipped down one of her shoulders, exposing the pale curve of her shoulder, the small and slight curve of her breasts. She had removed the bralette long ago for comfort.

She side glanced to the top of the silver velvet headboard, the memory of waking up in Sylvanas’s arms that same morning, of Sylvanas’s lips slowly making a trail from her lips down her neck to the soft and supple bud of her nipples---Jaina took a sharp intake of breath, remembering the grey eyes smouldering as Sylvanas had placed light nips and kisses in a bread crumb trail down her stomach, her inner thighs---those eyes burning up from between her legs at her ---Jaina shook her head, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, trying to wipe the memory from her mind. She needed to study. She felt the ghost of Sylvanas’s long fingers tracing small circles along the dimples of her lower back. She shuddered at what she was sure she dreamed Sylvanas writing into those dimples that morning.

Jaina picked up her phone and hesitated calling Sylvanas. She scoffed and set her phone back down, ignoring the messages from Calia at first. Her phone buzzed again, rolling her eyes she picked up her phone, the glare of the screen like a warning to her eyes. She bit her lip. Why was Calia sending her a video?

“Calia: One attachment; Video m_p4 Open link?”

Jaina tapped the edge of her phone with her thumb, she had her door open slightly, and could hear Vereesa and Valeera arguing over the switch. Knowing they were pre-occupied, she in the end deciding to click on it opened the file. It led her to a very explicit website that Jaina gasped at. Why would Calia send her a link to a damn porn site?! _“What the fuck Calia?”_ Jaina breathed, her gaze narrowing to the title, _“Oh…”_ Jaina found herself watching the incriminating sex tape that Sylvanas found herself involved in.

Jaina watched her way through the whole video, she felt the heat coil in her belly, felt the dampness between her own legs. Her face coloured with Shame at the hungry and starved—almost deprived growls, groans, moans and whimpers that had come from Sylvanas. She scrolled further, her curiosity peaked when the name “Nathanos” was tagged, that must have been the guy in the video doing…..stuff….to the both of them. Jaina gulped, suddenly feeling herself break out into a thick sweat at the heat of herself. She could hear the elves still in the living room, she bit her lip and lifted herself and buried her face into her pillow, sticking her ass in the air she shoved her hand down between her legs.

She felt herself unleash a curled scream into her pillow as she worked herself up and came down hard, her legs collapsing from beneath her, physically trembling all over, panting heavily. She pushed herself up weekly. The sex tape still playing on her phone.

“Well, that was a pretty little show.” Sylvanas purred from the doorway, cracking open a can of purple forsaken energy drink, she raised the can to Jaina “Don’t stop on _my_ account.”


	8. Girls like You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE, YOU GUYS!!! YOU KEEP ME GOING <3

_“Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?_ _  
About girls like you  
About girl like you  
Everything you say is higher  
All the things that make you lighter  
Everything you say is higher  
See it in the grey you crier”_

_The Naked and Famous- Girls Like You._

_“Well, that was a pretty little show.” Sylvanas purred from the doorway, cracking open a can of purple forsaken energy drink, she raised the can to Jaina “Don’t stop on_ _my_ _ account.” _

Jaina gasped and fumbled madly as she scrambled on the creased bedsheets to see Sylvanas leaning against the doorframe, energy drink in hand. Her grey eyes stormy and smouldering. Jaina knew the heat that burned in Sylvanas’s eyes all too well. She brushed the damp strands from her face, still panting from her intense come down. Jaina stabbed at her phone to turn the sounds of Sylvanas’s own orgasm off. She blushed intensely.

“Find something you like, obviously?” Sylvanas mused, dryly. Her tone wasn’t cold but Jaina shivered at the slight edge to it.

Jaina swallowed, hard, “I…...” she breathed.

Sylvanas “‘I’ what Jaina? Don’t be afraid to be honest with me. “She said, looking over the rim of her can. Jaina swore she saw a ghost of a grin twitch at the corners of her lips. “You _are_ full of surprises, dearest.”

“I got sent it….Sylv, I didn’t go looking for it. Honest!” Jaina couldn’t help the rising panic in her voice, she always failed at lying. She looked down, averting her eyes from Sylvanas’s grey gaze. Jaina felt Sylvanas study her for a long time. She bit her lip, feeling herself colour with slight shame. She silently swore at Calia for sending her the video, “You weren’t…. supposed to be here…I….”

“Jaina I can’t stop you from watching anything, even if I’m in it. And I had an unexpected cancellation tonight, so I thought I’d just drop by” Sylvanas walked into the room and closed the door and set her drink down by Jaina’s computer and books. She slowly strutted over to Jaina like a feline and Jaina crawled back slowly until she met the soft velvet of the headboard. “But if you really wanted to know more…” Sylvanas pulled her top off and peeled her jeans teasingly down. Her gaze never leaving Jaina’s. She stalked Jaina like prey onto the bed, “…. You could have just asked.”

“I…...I…...” Jaina breathed a very raspy breath, coming face to face with Sylvanas. Jaina’s eyes travelled down to the bra that Sylvanas wore. It was the one that took her breath away in the changing rooms of the kinky shop. Her breasts were so toned but full, Jaina stared in awe and open lust. She could feel Sylvanas’s cool minty breath on her face.

Sylvanas tilted Jaina’s chin up, watching her with a glowing and intense amusement, “My eyes are up here Jaina.” She watched a light brushing of pearl pink grace jaina’s cheeks. The way the freckles dusted along her nose. Jaina felt Sylvanas’s fingers dance up and down her neck, and eventually curl around the back of her neck drawing her into a slow kiss. Sylvanas decided to tease Jaina and pull away a couple of times when Jaina went in for more. Jaina reached out to grasp Sylvanas but Sylvanas roughly gripped Jaina’s wrists with one swift hand and pinned them to the headboard. A grin full of fangs greeting her. Jaina felt herself quiver, and something slick between her legs.

Jaina lost herself in the grey fire that burned in Sylvanas’s eyes, she quickly diverted her eyes to the hands that were pinned above her. She felt herself grow hot and wet between her legs. Her breathing quickened and came in short rasps as Sylvanas’s lips gently brushed against her neck. She felt the soft and playful nip of fangs along the base of where her neck met her collar bone. A whimper of surprise and excitement escape her lips, unwillingly.

“Like that baby? ” Sylvanas growled against her neck. “Do you want this baby?”

_That name…. that little pet name…. oh, Tides alive!_

Jaina melted under Sylvanas’s body. As Sylvanas whispered the name ‘ baby ’ repeatedly down her neck.

Jaina never nodded so fervently in all her life. “Yes!” she rasped.

She felt herself writhe beneath Sylvanas. How Sylvanas kept her hands pinned to the headboard amazed her at how much she squirmed. Jaina felt Sylvanas roughly sink her fangs down on the little spot that sent her spiralling and seeing stars. After that, the fire in Sylvanas’s eyes was upon them.

Jaina fumbled around in the dark for her glasses, knowing they were on the bed somewhere. Strong arms pulled her back down, she whimpered as her head softly hit the pillow. “Sylvanas!” Jaina sighed as she felt the warm nuzzle into the space of her hair and neck. She heard her glasses drop to the floor.

Warm and soft hands pulled her ever closer, “Yes My Queen?” Sylvanas growled lowly into her ear, playfully nipping Jaina’s lobe with her fangs lightly, careful not to draw blood. It was a deep and throatful growl. It made Jaina shiver in delight.

Jaina turned and gave her a mocking pout, “I am no queen. If anything, Sylvanas you’re more of a Queen. You carry yourself so well, so confidently.” Jaina sighed awkwardly, she snuggled closer to Sylvanas, almost wearing her like a second skin. “Everyone looks at you with awe.”

Sylvanas’s leg gently wrapped around both of Jaina’s pinning her in place and stopping her from leaving the bed. Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbow, shifting her hair to one side so she could see Jaina’s flushed face better. She rolled her eyes at Jaina and grinned, “You look sexually sedated.”

Jaina let a bark of laughter and giggles escape her lips, “That I am, indeed. Roll your eyes at me again and I won’t be responsible for what happens next Sylvanas Windrunner.”

Sylvanas’s expression changed to curious and questioning. Worry flickered behind her grey eyes, “And you’re sure it wasn’t too much?” she asked. Jaina let her eyes wonder to the bunched-up t-shirt that had her wrists bound several times during the night, the excitement of not being in control growing hot between her legs again. She squeezed her legs together, trying to rid the thought from her mind again. “You’re too precious to me Jaina. I can’t lose you to something so stupid and from my past.”

Jaina put a small finger to Sylvanas’s lips, watching in amusement how she raised a spidery eyebrow in question. Jaina could tell Sylvanas was so used to being the dominant figure that she didn’t know quite what to do when Jaina hushed her. She pushed herself up on both elbows and pecked Sylvanas on the lips. Those lips would forever burn in her mind. She could still feel them linger on her skin, tingles running all over her body. She looked at Sylvanas with half lidded eyes, her sapphire eyes glittering in the early sunlight, “You won’t lose me to something in your past. We all have our demons. Our old haunts.” Jaina whispered against her lips.

Another kiss.

“If anything, Sylv, I should be telling you about my past. One trauma for another.” She smiled weakly against Sylvanas’s lips.

Another kiss, this time slower and longer.

Sylvanas pulled away before she could be fully lost in the scent of Passion flowers, “Not unless you want to Jaina.”

Another kiss, this time more emotional and hungrier.

Jaina nodded, “I want to. Sylvanas…. My father…. My mother holds me responsible for his death.”

Jaina looked away with sorrow in her eyes, “It wasn’t my fault. As a teenager he had built a boat for me, one of the many he loved to build. He named it…. he named it The Daughter of the Sea.” She gulped, “After me. I had always been good with the ocean, water in general. My father said when we would go sailing that it was like I could speak to the ocean and it would listen.” Sylvanas sensed the break in her voice and snaked an arm around her back and traced the outline of her jaw with her fingertips, lightly. Trying to offer some comfort.

“We went sailing ……and……that’s when it all went wrong. The boat capsized, throwing us into the ocean. My mother saw it all from the boat house balcony. I …. I ….I pestered him to take me sailing that day when the winds were rough and the waves just wouldn’t settle….The ocean just wouldn’t listen to me…. It was then that the love my mother bore me turned cold…...”

Sylvanas kissed Jaina, bringing her back from her cloud of trauma. Jaina deepened the kiss by pushing herself up further and relishing in Sylvanas’s warmth. Sylvanas pulled away suddenly, seeing Jaina blushing from the heat and passion of the kiss, seeing her so sedated and dazed. She couldn’t help herself from saying these words firmly, she meant every word. She prepared for it to complicate everything.

“I love you Jaina.”

* * *

Jaina had just sat down in the library, curled up on the coach with a book in hand and a takeaway latte in the other. She smiled warmly into the lid of her coffee cup as she began her studies. Her mind however, wondering to her mother’s visit. She knew her mother would hate Sylvanas and that she herself was in for it. Her shoulders sank as she curled into herself more, she missed home a lot. Missed her father even more than any of them. She knew her father would be wary of Sylvanas at first, but he would soften when he would see how happy his baby girl was. She bit her lip. She would never be able to go back to Boralus again.

She didn’t realise the spot beside her dipped and a familiar blonde sat, staring at Jaina. She felt uneasy suddenly and the coffee in her hand turn ice cold. She felt her stomach twist into knots. She reluctantly looked up and pushed ger glasses attentively up on her nose as she came into direct view of Calia.

Calia looked at Jaina expectantly, “You get my message last night?” she asked, crossing her leg over the other and resting her outstretched arm casually on the back of the chair. She was dressed in her usual business style, a chic and designer style that Jaina felt uncomfortable looking at. As if Calia’s piercing, ice blue eyes weren’t enough to make her uneasy.

Jaina let her eyes discreetly flicker around the massive building for a quick escape. She wasn’t so lucky. Why did she have to pick the chair directly in the middle of the Tide-damned library!? Jaina sighed and nodded, remaining quiet and awkward.

Calia’s eyes narrowed like daggers shooting into her, “So you know what _she_ did?” Calia scoffed.

Something bubbled in Jaina, something dark. A burning feeling rose up in her chest, “ _She_ did nothing wrong.” Jaina protested quietly. Her voice had a sneering edge to it. She couldn’t stand Calia at the best of times when she was with Arthas, she tolerated Calia for that matter. Why did Calia have it so in for Sylvanas?

“You honestly don’t see it Jaina? Sylvanas isn’t the type to be all lovey dovey. Liadrin told me. Sylvanas liked to introduce a new person into their bed from time to time.” Calia said in a sing song sway of her voice. Calia, in truth, was absolutely dumbfounded at the fact Sylvanas was nothing more than a slag that would break Jaina’s heart and how Jaina could fall for such a slut.

Jaina couldn’t help it but she snarled at Calia and snapped her book shut, slamming her coffee down onto the table Infront of her about to give her a tongue lashing at how disrespectful in general she was being. Until Jaina smelt the scent of flowers and leather jackets dust under her nose. Sylvanas leaned her hip against the back of the sofa, staring down at Calia maliciously “This conversation is over Calia.” Sylvanas muttered viciously.

Jaina stared up in awe, Sylvanas’s hair was in a messy bun, straight strands straying in wisps around her head and Infront to frame her face. Hr ear piercings glinted in the light, her violet gem of her nose piercing intensely sparkling at Jaina. The colour complimented Sylvanas’s stark grey eyes. She looked down to see Sylvanas was wearing one of her own Sylvanas and the farstriders band t-shirt, hanging from one shoulder with strategically placed rips in. Her usual leather jacket with various patches on, slung over the bag that hung from her shoulder. Further down she was wearing leather trousers that looked like she had been sewed into and the usual black shiny dr martens.

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

_Tides above! Jaina you’re in so much trouble…_. Leather! _IT HAD TO BE LEATHER! DAMN IT SYLVANAS! TIDES ABOVE!_

_FUCK!_

Jaina watched the intense exchange of glares between Calia and Sylvanas. Ice blue meeting steal grey. Jaina coughed awkwardly, trying to divert the stand-off. She couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter to the leather that Sylvanas wore.

“Beat it Calia! Jaina has better things to do than wasting her time on you and your slander.” Sylvanas hissed, almost foaming at the mouth. She folded her arms in agitation. Jaina’s eyes flickered to her ears flattening completely against her skull. “You’re never contempt with just slandering my name. You are playing a dangerous game Calia.”

Calia sneered and jumped up, “Your name was blackened long before I turned up. This isn’t over Windrunner. I’ll text you Jaina.” Her heels started clicking on the floor as she walked off.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas expectantly, knowing there was something more between those two than just a petty stolen girlfriend, “We are getting you a new phone and number.” Sylvanas affirmed, her word was law.


	9. If I get Burned, Atleast We Were Electrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, yes it is me. I am still alive...only just..lol  
> Sorry about the lack of updates, I sort of fell out with this story, amongst a tone of outside and more personal issues surrounding my life going haywire and out of control. But I am back, and I have had the idea of writing a chapter relating to the song Dress by Taylor swift floating around for months. This story just seemed to have the right setting for it.  
> I did attempt to write this chapter a fair few times, even getting so close as to have it completed, ok unedited but done. However, my shitty laptop likes to delete saved things. I had constantly gotten fed up of re-writing and it deleting over and over again. So if it seems rushed you can probably see my frustration with it.
> 
> Hopefully its not the worst chapter I've ever written.  
> Be respectful please, I'm also trying to get more regular with my updates. Its been a very weird few months...lol  
> Irishfire   
> <3

_“Inescapable_   
_I'm not even going to try_   
_And if I get burned, at least we were electrified_   
_I'm spilling wine in the bathtub_   
_You kiss my face and we're both drunk_   
_Everyone thinks that they know us_   
_But they know nothing about”_

_Dress By Taylor Swift_

“What was _that_ about?” Jaina asked, looking over the rims of her black frames, giving Sylvanas a curious look with her big, blue eyes.

Sylvanas shrugged but hid her face behind her books, “Nothing. She’s just never liked me that’s all.” Sylvanas muttered behind the book. It was as if she were _actually hiding_ from Jaina!

Jaina’s eyebrows flew up as she leaned forward and wrenched the book from Sylvanas’s hand, in protest Sylvanas pulled her hood up so it draped fully, covering the better half of her face and crossed her arms, trying to retreat from Jaina’s future questions about her and Calia.

“Sylvanas! Stop being utterly stupid and look at me!” The slam of the book earned Jaina a few sudden stares from around the library and a furious “Shhhhh!” from the elf librarian. Jaina blushed and shrugged their way in apology. Turning back to Sylvanas who was now facing Jaina, a smirk written across her face. Jaina noticed her ears had a subtle droop but they still twitched. That was a good sign, Jaina thought quietly.

“Sylvanas, seriously! You know you can tell me anything. What was _that?_ ” Jaina asked, in almost a whisper. Stroking her fingers up and down the arm of Sylvanas’s leather jacket, tracing the stitching of the patches she had collected or even earned over the years.

Something in Sylvanas completely shifted, the warmth of her arm had left, she pulled it from Jaina’s grip letting Jaina fall forward slightly. Jaina pouted and recoiled in confusion, “Drop it, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas ordered, her voice had a cold and icy edge to it that Jaina couldn’t fathom why.

“Sylv, I—”

“I said, Drop. it.”

“But—”

“Proudmoore!” Sylvanas bristled, something about how her last name fell from Sylvanas’s lips made her shiver and installed a sense of foreboding deep within her chest.

Anger boiled in Jaina, but what could she have expected from a relationship, after only 2 months; if that, together? What irritated her the most was the echo of Sylvanas word’s about keeping secrets from each other and how this relationship wouldn’t work if there was no trust between either of them. What could possibly be worse than a sex tape? Jaina scoffed and rolled her eyes, slamming her own open book shut and shoving it into her bag. She stood and looked down at Sylvanas, watching her ears droop further and turn pink with confusion.

“When you are done sulking and you are ready to talk come find me.” Jaina huffed simply, turning on her heel to walk off. But Sylvanas had her wrist in a sudden, vice like grip, chipped black nail polish digging into her sleeve. Jaina glanced down and started to roughly pry Sylvanas’s fingers from her wrist. Huffing air from her nostrils as she did so.

“If I remember rightly it was you who said we couldn’t have secrets from each other.” Another finger lifted unwillingly, “I remember you saying we needed to trust each other. “with her wrist released Jaina looked away from her, disbelief in her own voice at what she spoke, “Sylvanas, its one rule for you and one for another. In your own words, if there is no trust or honesty this will not work.”

And with that Jaina walked off hurriedly, leaving Sylvanas to brood in her own misery and lies of secrecy. Her mouth agape and her ears flat against her hoodie.

* * *

“Oh! Someone has had a bad day!” Valeera sauntered into the kitchen, a cheeky smile on her face as she bent over in Jaina’s direction, wiggling her ass a little as she tried to decide on what soda to drink as she opened the fridge door. Jaina rolled her eyes as she went back to scribbling down her notes, the constant rough scratch of the pen shredding her nerve. Valeera tapped her chin and hummed.

“Valeera, just pick one for Tide’s sake!” Jaina snapped, crunching her pen lid between her teeth.

Valeera slammed the fridge door in a huff and cracked open a can of coca cola loudly on purpose, just to irritate Jaina further she slurped the first mouthful. She grinned and leaned across the island and made sure her ample set of boobs were on full display. And oh, how she knew to use them! Jaina grumbled as she threw her pen down and rubbed at her face. The four half drunk cups of coffee that faded into view told Valeera everything.

“Oh, poor little Jaina, what has she done now?” Valeera cooed as she reached for a straw in front of her and popped it into her can.

“Nothing……” Jaina groaned, resisting the urge to pick her eyes out of their sockets.

“Four cups of coffee don’t seem like nothing. Its not even 9pm yet either Jaina. Cut back on the stuff.” Valeera grinned, popping her chin on her fist and looking as smug as ever with her high blonde ponytail swishing and swaying down her back. Jaina felt her eyes narrow. _She had to be wearing extensions, she was practically a walking and breathing barbie doll. No one could have hair that thick or long! Jaina she is an elf…._ Jaina raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look through the gaps in her fingers.

“Oh, crack a smile Jaina, it can’t be that bad! Sylvanas is a bitch but she isn’t as bad as Alleria! If you are really that worried there is always space between me and Alleria for you, Jaina, in our bed. I’m sure Alleria wouldn’t mind.” Valeera cooed gently, a wide smirk across her face whilst reaching out and tucking a stray lock of hair behind jaina’s ear. Jaina froze, captivated by the elf’s hypnotising emerald eyes.

Jaina laid her hands out in front of her and fiddled with a pen for the distraction, “Uuhhh.. You can keep that offer thank you very much. You two are a little too kinky for me with what I hear Alleria doing to you half the time!” Jaina bit on her lower lip and drummed on the table, “I’m not too sure about this relationship anymore. It’s like I know her but I don’t. I feel as scattered as the stars. Like, I’m exhausted from it. I’m always tired but I’m not sleeping—Like someone turned on the hallway light and blinded me.” Jaina stared off into the distance of the coffee maker.

Valeera shrugged and raised an eyebrow, her look of confusion at Jaina’s metaphors and similes making her just smile and blink in ignorance, “You were always very poetic. Those Windrunner’s huh!”

Valeera leaned over the counter and continued to smooth down jaina’s frizzed up hair. Her boobs bouncing on the table occasionally caught Jaina’s eye. She felt she couldn’t divert her eyes. But they were naked, without the familiar tattoos she was so used to seeing. That she craved to see. Alleria caught Jaina’s eye coming through the door behind Valeera, the older Windrunner was a sweaty and red-faced mess. Obviously, her gym session had completely tore it out of her. Valeera jumped and yelped as Alleria’s hand met her ass.

“You look a little worse for wear.” Jaina said, observing the sweat glued to her body.

“Your girlfriend, my sister, was vicious today during her personal training session. Even put me through my paces, her fucking trainer! What did you do to piss her off?” Alleria smirked.

“I didn’t do anything!” Jaina protested a little too quickly. Clearing her throat at Alleria’s quirked eyebrow, “Calia did.”

“That explains it. Put the tits away Valeera, Jaina doesn’t want to make a twosome a threesome.” She glared, but there was a hint of amusement lurking behind those blue eyes. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the fridge door, her arm so casually dangling as her elbow rested, “Besides, I think my sister would put up a very good fight if I even so much as looked at Jaina in that way. Sylvanas has claws which, I and I’m sure Valeera you little brat, don’t particularly want to mar my beautiful face.”

“True. I do prefer your pretty face in one piece and between my legs instead of an emergency room.” Valeera purred, stroking the sides of her coke can.

Jaina could feel the lust and sexual tension smoke the room out and she shifted uncomfortably as Valeera pouted at Alleria and playfully pointed her index finger to her lower lip and pushed her tits out even further.

Jaina rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I’m outta here before you lot start fucking here and now.”

“You should follow your own advice more Jaina. That’s a fantastic idea!” Alleria growled, her eyes never leaving Valeera as Valeera wiggled her ass in anticipation.

“The bathroom is off limits! I will be soaking for hours!” Jaina glowered as she threw her hands up in defeat and made herself scarce but not before grabbing a bottle of Dalaran red and a straw.

Shaking her head in utter disbelief and frustration she yanked at the taps in her bathroom and turned it up to the highest temperature, better to have the water scalding hot to wash everything away. She struggled out of her jeans and clawed at her top trying to lazily pull it over her head. Grabbing her phone, she swiped to clear all the messages from Sylvanas, from anyone and decided to blast music as loud as she possibly could. Grateful for the distraction but as she gripped the sides of the sink and investigated the mirror, all she could see in the steamed-up glass was how music had started this whole entire connection between them both. She wiped furiously at the mirror, as if she could banish the memories like a click of the finger. She turned away from the mirror and proceeded to undress, the memories playing in the glass behind her like a broken record.

Jaina hissed as the hot water scorched her, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as her face scrunched up hard. She perched herself on the edge of the tub, the water coming up to her knees as she grabbed the bottle of wine, popping the cork roughly and inserting the straw in. She had every intention of getting wine-drunk in this damned bathtub alone. She swished the water around with her half-dunked legs, resting the bottle in between her knees she scooped her damp hair up into a messy bun. And taking the wine bottle she slid down into the tub and felt she could breathe, finally. Just starting to relax, feeling the water cleanse her like a new religion. she heard a faint voice in the kitchen that didn’t belong to Alleria or Valeera. She knew Vereesa was on a date with Rhonin tonight and wouldn’t be back any time soon. She leaned forward, cursing herself for putting her phone halfway across the room out of reach to turn the music down. Straining to hear she chewed on her straw.

“Arggh! You two! Seriously, there’s a thing called privacy!” a disgusted voice gasped down the hallway.

_Was that…Oh fuck._

Jaina could hear Valeera’s high pitched laughter as Alleria carried on whatever she was doing. Her ears picked up the gentle thud of footsteps of dr martens boots that forever clouded her mind. A small knock made Jaina jump, even though she was expecting it, and her eyes locked onto the door handle, staring intensely as the dread of having to face Sylvanas bubbled in her chest. She pulled the bubbles closer to her chest to cover her modesty, bringing her knees to her chest she set the wine bottle on the side and tried to resist the soft purring lure of Sylvanas’s voice from behind the door.

“Jaina……I know you’re there. Can I come in and we can talk?” Sylvanas asked, quietly.

Jaina’s breath hitched in her throat and she knew Sylvanas’s elf ears would pick that up. At that moment she had felt like her voice had left her, had packed the bag, took the money and fled with the keys. She watched the door handle click and she blinked only once and Sylvanas was before her, leaning against the door in her casual manner.

_Fuck, she looked so damned sexy!_

Jaina’s eyes travelled over her frame, she was wearing a loose The 1975 t shirt, showing off major bralette vibes with the scattered holes placed strategically. Her tattoos come to life along her shoulders and arms. She wore the skinny ripped jeans that made Jaina pool at her feet. The shiny black Dr martens without a scuff or scratch on. Her eyes wondering back up to her pale hair, she wore it in messy waves that were curls at one stage. Delicate chains hung from her ears; crescent moon studs adorned the tips.

“Find something you like?” Sylvanas grinned as she set the six pack of tequila based bears by the tub, “I heard someone was having a party for one.”

Jaina blushed and looked down at her knees. She hadn’t realised she was staring at Sylvanas for that long, “Maybe….”

Sylvanas huffed and pushed off the door, reaching out for the sink she started to unlace her boots. Jaina’s eyebrows rose to her hair line and she reached for the bottle of wine, sucking it in through the straw as she leaned back.

“Don’t give me that look Jaina. Unless you want to start something, you won’t get to finish.” Sylvanas purred as she shimmied her jeans down those gorgeous hips, down the strong and muscular thighs. Jaina smiled in delight, feeling all her more recent problems with Sylvanas melt away. Sylvanas strode easily over in all her naked glory. Jaina loved the sight of Sylvanas completely bare to her. Every tattoo and every piercing told a story that she would never hear enough of.

“Is that a threat?” Jaina countered, surprised how her voice practically purred with delight. “Or more of a promise?”

“I’m ignoring that.” Sylvanas huffed, but it was a noise that sounded more like a half laugh.

Sylvanas hissed as she slid into the tub, the water making her golden skin already turn a hot shade of red along her legs. “Belore above Jaina! How can you stand it this hot?”

Jaina shrugged simply as Sylvanas got comfortable opposite her, her long, elven legs clamping around Jaina and pulled her closer. Wine bottle and all, “I get used to it.” She toyed with the straw in her bottle, suddenly feeling the flushing effects of the red wine. She buckled under Sylvanas’s steel grey eyes. “Sylvanas... I-I”

Sylvanas held a quick finger out and pressed it gently on Jaina’s lips. Jaina’s eyes widened instinctively. Sylvanas cracked open a bottle of desperados with her fangs and took a swig, settling it behind her shoulder on the side of the bath while she scooped her own hair up. And tied it into something that wasn’t a messy bun but neither a ponytail. She leaned forward suddenly, taking Jaina’s chin between her thumb and finger. Her legs almost cradling around Jaina’s bod.

“You are right Jaina.” Sylvanas whispered, her gaze flickering down to what lie beneath the bubbles on Jaina’s body. “We cant have secrets.”

Jaina’s hands traced the tattoos on Sylvanas’s arm, along down to the hand that held her chin, settling for thumbing the tattoo of a small snowflake along her finger.

“I-I only said what I said to hurt you Sylvanas.” Jaina admitted, a light dust of blush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

There was just something about Jaina when she was surrounded by water. Something of a vulnerability to her that Sylvanas couldn’t resist. She was sure even if she was fully clothed, she’d still be prone to the glowing thrum of desire that radiated from Jaina, and the girl didn’t even realise it.

“I know Jaina.” Sylvanas breathed deeply and exhaled slowly before she let the words softly fall from her lips, “Because I hurt you first.”

Jaina thumbed at the hand that held her chin, “Its-Its okay. If you don’t want to tell me I—”

Sylvanas closed her eyes and smiled, even though she felt a stinging sensation bite at her chest like a wasp nest buzzling away, “Calia was my first.” Sylvanas’s eyes flicked to the tattoo Jaina had under her thumb, “That was her story. The snow flake.”

Jaina blinked at the sudden reveal, she had known Calia for years but hadn’t ever put her down for Sylvanas’s type. _Snow flake…. her eyes always did look like ice. And her attitude could be quite frosty._

“Calia never used to be as—uptight. I saw another side to her. Maybe even brought out that ‘other side’. All in all, it ended badly. Messy, in fact. I won’t go into too many details.” Sylvanas revealed, her voice tinged with what Jaina couldn’t dismiss as pain. She sighed heavily” She never forgave me for ending it. I met Liadrin and I just didn’t have feelings for Calia anymore.”

Jaina tilted her head slightly and leaned in further, her lips brushing against Sylvanas’s in a moment of tenderness, accepting each other’s silent apologies as Sylvanas’s voice broke and a tear slipped from her eye. Jaina kissed the silver trail of that tear. Sylvanas drew Jaina’s face back to her, pressing their foreheads together and cupping Jaina’s cheek ever so gently. The steam of the water shrouding them in a misty fog. Jaina couldn’t stand the small distance between them, she moved the water swishing and swashing around them, over the edges of the tub as she straddled Sylvanas, sliding her arms around her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

The way Jaina’s soft lips felt to Sylvanas was like a match to flame, striking, catching fire. Sylvanas deepened the kiss by letting her hands creep into Jaina’s hair, letting her hands explore the tangled mess as she pulled it free from its bun. Jaina had made her mark on Sylvanas as her hands trailed down over her body making her mark on Sylvanas like a tattoo inked in liquid gold, shaking from holding back for a short while. Sylvanas was inescapable from her, but Jaina thought if she would get burned from this relationship in that sudden moment that at least, she would be electrified. Sylvanas was her one and only, her lifeline. The one she could only picture waking up to. All Sylvanas had to do was say her name just once, and everything just stopped.

Sylvanas suddenly ripped herself away from Jaina, but her hand never left her waist as she reached around and grabbed her beer with the other hand. Jaina grabbed her wine bottle, still straddling Sylvanas. Their bottles clinked together.

“Cheers Dalah’surfal.”

“Hmmm, you know what speaking in Thalassian does to me.” Jaina murmured against Sylvanas’s lips.

* * *

Sylvanas sat, drumming her hands along on her knees to the soft beat that Lorthremar was currently mixing at the various keyboard and sound equipment. Humming, she could hear the lyrics in her mind. A scrambled set. She leaned back on the sofa, scribbling down random words that come to her mind and re arranging them like a game of scrabble. It was 3am in the morning, laying back she kicked her legs in the air, stretching. She rubbed at her eyes and pinched the bridge between her nose. They had been at it for most of the day and nothing had materialised until now. She wore a black hoodie with a snake winding and curving its way through a set of roses down the sleeves. Something of her own design when she had gotten bored and presented various ideas for merch that never properly materialised. It drowned her, hiding the small set of loose grey shorts she wore underneath. If she was going to be at this for hours on end, she would at least be comfy!

“I love it Lor! I just can’t explain it…” Sylvanas said, absolutely entranced by the melody, entirely created on a one-off moment. “It’s so sensual. So sexy. So—adult?”

“Its got a certain something to it doesn’t it.” Lorthremar chuckled, pressing a few buttons that Sylvanas wasn’t sure of. She knew they were both so comfortable, if not in a drugged haze when they were in the studio. A drug of beats and melodies carrying them away from the outside world.

Sylvanas stared up to the ceiling, the dim lighting reminding her of the candle lit bath sex-session her and Jaina had the night before. How she would wake up with her pale body cuddled up to her, using her as a second skin. But her impatient mind wondered quickly back to when Jaina was in the bathtub, both getting drunk after silently apologising to each other. How Jaina kissed her face, kissed the tear that dropped away _._ How Jaina had gotten so utterly wine drunk Sylvanas had to dry her off and carry her giggling ass to the bed and _actually_ fight her off that nigh.

_You’re spilling wine in the bathtub; you kiss my face and we are both drunk._ Sylvanas’s eyes widened, waking up just in time.

“Lor, I have a lyric I think.” She gasped, delightedly scribbling it down without haste. “Right, hear me out. Start from around about, what, 2 minutes in.”

Sylvanas waited for her que, “I’m spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we’re both drunk.”

She had laid down a line. One single line. Lorthremar raised an amused eyebrow at her, “Where is this coming from?” He grinned.

“ _Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about us……”_ Sylvanas scribbled down again. “I – I don’t know.”

Sylvanas shrugged, chewing on the top of the pen lid resting between her lips and her fangs. Tapping her lip thoughtfully with it. “I guess a various amount of times I’ve spent with Jaina. She’s the only person that sees the good in me, even in my worse lights. I just—don’t want her like a sort’a best friend.”

“Damn Sylvanas! If anything, she’s definitely made her mark on you like a –”

“Tattoo! _You made your mark on me like a tattoo.”_ Sylvanas recited over a few times. “It still sounds like something is missing from this.”

Lorthremar rubbed at his face, “I’m going to put more coffee on. Nescafe gold again? This is going to be a long night. You may want to get dressed properly Sylvanas. It does get cold in here.”

“Gold…. golden like a tattoo….? No. Like a golden tattoo!” Sylvanas grinned. Scribbling down the words again.

Sylvanas looked up at Lorthremar offering her a small blanket to wrap over her legs. Staring at the simple item of bedding, glancing down to her own clothing. Her mind flashing to when Jaina had worn the deep sapphire blue underwear she had bought just for a special occasion; under the little black dress she had worn to dinner that night. For Sylvanas. Secret moments, pining moments, anticipating and desperate from waiting breaths in that night. Jaina had said that she had only bought them so Sylvanas could take them off.

“Dress.” Sylvanas whispered, her eyes going the widest Lorthremar had ever seen.

“Huh?” Lorthremar scratched at the back of his head. She was getting an idea, an idea he knew would keep him there all night.

“That’s it! Lorthremar you are a genius!” She launched herself into a massive bear hug at him. He chuckled, absolutely baffled as she leapt off him and darted into the small room, grabbing paper ad a pen, scribbling words down quickly as she fumbled to put the earphones on. Sylvanas gave him the ok sign. He folded his arms and relaxed in his chair as he flicked a switch.

_“I only bought this dress so you could take it off. ” Sylvanas sang into the microphone._

_And just like that, the first song of her new album was born._


	10. The drug in Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> oh my gosh, I do apologise for not updating this as much but as ive said before I had fallen a little bored with this story but I seem to be picking it back up :)  
> Don't hate me when you read this.  
> I will try to update as much as possible but I like my fics to be 100% for you guys. However all mistakes are mine as this isn't beta read.   
> hope everyone is staying safe <3

"I'll give you one more time  
We'll give you one more fight  
Said one more line  
Will I know you?"

The 1975- “Robbers”

Jaina stirred from her nap expecting to feel the warm, tattooed, canvas of Sylvanas’s body beside her. Squinting she groaned as she felt her groggy fog of a headache swell. The summer heat really didn’t sit well with her, Sylvanas seemed to thrive in it. Damn elves and the sun. Jaina longed for a cold winters day, sharp and crisp. Jaina opened her eyes fully to the dark of her room, the quiet was strange. Yet, there was something different about how she had fallen asleep on Sylvanas. She had dreamt about all the future good times they could have but only to have it dashed by that familiar red head. Jaina looked around her room, her record player still playing The 1975’s debut album vinyl.

_Everyone must be out_. _*Hmph*_

She fumbled for the glasses on the bed and stalked her way into the kitchen the alluring scent of garlic and chives drifting in the air like a bread crumb trail, rubbing her eyes groggily.

Jaina froze as she hit the doorway. Her jaw hit the floor, beads of sweat broke out on her brow. She was hit in the face with Sylvanas, completely naked, only wearing an apron. Her gym-toned, bubble-ass cheeks completely on show as she bent over taking whatever she was cooking out of the oven. Jaina swallowed hard and stumbled back as her knees turned to jelly, she reached out and grabbed the door to steady herself. She felly drunk on Sylvanas.

Sylvanas’s ears pricked up and as she turned, she gave Jaina a flash of her side boob. Jaina felt her headache dull and a dazzling haze settle in. Who was this magnificent woman in her kitchen? Was she real or a dream? The room became two toned. Jaina felt rooted to the ground, she couldn’t move. More like she didn’t want to move she was so entranced by this elf. Jaina was greeted by a cheeky wink that screamed sex. She sashayed over to Jaina and slipped a tattooed arm around her waist and brought her up close, brushing her lips over Jaina’s. Jaina blinked as Sylvanas pulled back roughly, the question of what she had done to deserve this hesitating on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t speak, only breathe faster and melt in the toned arms that held her close.

“So, little Star, how do you like your steak?” Sylvanas murmured as she placed hot flashes of kisses along Jaina’s neck.

Jaina gripped onto her shoulder, digging her nails in as the kisses grew more intense as the steaks sizzled on the hob. Jaina couldn’t fathom a reply, Sylvanas had reduced her completely down to mush. How could she even think of food when the woman’s kisses felt like they were searing her skin? Before she could even respond Sylvanas had her swept off her feet and gently planted down onto the kitchen island. And with the greatest care but still the ever-present craving to have her, Sylvanas started to slowly toy with undoing the buttons on her shirt that Jaina wore loosely.

“Tease!” Jaina finally rasped as she felt the scorching heat of Sylvanas’s fingers play with her nipples, drawing small circles on the tips. Tickling them out of hiding. Jaina gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy as Sylvanas’s lips travelled lower and lower eventually coming to the sweet, slick spot between her legs. Sylvanas gently threaded a finger through the fabric trapping it, toying with Jaina’s thong. Purposely brushing her knuckle against Jaina’s sweet and flushed lips. Jaina pushed herself up on her elbows, her legs bent over Sylvanas’s shoulders; Jain looked down through sultry eyes to see Sylvanas’s own steel grey eyes looking up at her. Never leaving her as she ran a testing finger down Jaina’s slickness, with a calm look of amusement at the juices that dripped from her finger she sucked on her own finger. Jaina’s legs quivered and she let out a whimper of desperation.

“Patience. My little shining star.” Sylvanas purred as she rubbed Jaina’s clit in small but sharp circles.

Jaina’s hips bucked at the contact, Sylvanas had to place a firm hand on her thigh to keep her from squirming around too much, “You are gagging for it.” Sylvanas purred again, this time she caught Jaina off guard and slipped two fingers in whilst rubbing her clit with the pad of her thumb. Jaina’s entire body shot forward and a strangled moan escaped her throat as Sylvanas showed no mercy with her fingers curling and thrusting up. She cried out as she shattered into a million pieces when Sylvanas’s tongue flicked her clit, she grabbed fistfuls of Sylvanas’s hair and pushed her so deep into herself she had briefly, for moment, feared Sylvanas had stopped breathing. But she kept going, forcing Jaina to ride out her shivers, her come down. There was something different about the way Sylvanas handled her tonight. She was always gentle yes but always had shown mercy. Sometimes Jaina would even put up a play fight and it had always been in the bedroom, yet in the kitchen with a risk of someone walking in at any time only heightened Jaina’s excitement.

Sinking into the island, like sinking into sand Jaina fought to catch her breath, releasing Sylvanas’s hair in her grip she flailed, “I….”

“I’m not done with you yet, little one!” Sylvanas muttered, biting roughly at Jaina’s inner thigh with her fangs. Jaina’s eyes widened and she pushed herself up to protest but was affronted by Sylvanas whipping her apron off. She hadn’t noticed it before, maybe it was the fact she was still half asleep and freshly sedated, but a harness lay beneath, Sylvanas took it in her hand and rubbed it up and down. Jaina couldn’t take her eyes from it, it was thicker and longer than Arthas had ever been. Sylvanas threaded her hands through Jaina’s and pulled her gently to her feet, supporting her by putting a firm arm around her waist, supporting her fully as she turned Jaina around and bent her over the island.

Jaina reclaimed her senses and decided she wasn’t going to go down without a little teasing. She pushed herself up onto her tip toes, straightening her legs and wiggled her ass in front of Sylvanas, knowing she couldn’t resist it. A swift hand came down on her ass cheek, making Jaina yelp but she couldn’t hide the rush of heat between her legs as she felt the sting of the hand printed embedded in her skin. She blushed furiously at how she could feel Sylvanas’s fiery gaze on her. Taking her all in.

“Wiggle your ass like that again and you know what it will get you.” Sylvanas hissed in her ear, the tip of the harness prodding at her entrance.

Jaina thrived on that threat and grinded her ass up against Sylvanas, that earned her a groan of longing from Sylvanas. Jaina felt brave hearing it, felt it stir something in her lower belly, so she pressed her cheek into the marble of the island and spanked her own ass cheek, wiggling it on purpose. She pulled her lips apart and bent back momentarily to take Sylvanas completely in.

“Fuck, Jaina!” Sylvanas growled as she gripped onto Jaina’s shoulders, “You’re so wet….”

“Don’t stop….” Jaina managed to squeak out as she grew used to Sylvanas, accommodating the toy in every way possible.

Jaina buried her face into her arms, moaning and whimpering. Biting down on her bottom lip hard with every slow and agonising thrust. Sylvanas knew how to get under her skin, how to send her pleading and begging for the fast release to cross the finish line. She tried to meet Sylvanas thrust for thrust, pulse for pulse. Even tried to overthrow her but was punished with a sharp thrust and Sylvanas pulled entirely out, leaving Jaina crying out for her, her legs shaking, clawing at the counter. Empty and cold. Sylvanas with her free arm pulled Jaina’s wrists suddenly and pinned them behind her back and nestled herself back between Jaina’s legs, teasing her with just the tip again.

“Sylvanas! Please…” Jaina whimpered, wiggling beneath her.

Sylvanas spanked her ass cheek again, matching the hand print she had left on the right and grasped Jaina’s hip tightly as she eased back in, burying herself in Jaina’s hot and slick wetness till the hilt hit her.

“Fuck.” Sylvanas whispered against Jaina’s shoulder as she began to pump her hips against Jaina. A slow rhythm that had Jaina moaning into the counter trying to encourage Sylvanas to go faster. Jaina could feel her legs shaking, could feel something in her swell and her excitement caught in her throat but as soon as Sylvanas’s fangs bit down into her shoulder, felt her fingers rubbing her clit—Jaina could feel her next orgasm building.

“I….” Jaina panted, gripping into the kitchen island. “I…. I’m…oh fuck!”

“Not yet Jaina…. Don’t you dare!” Sylvanas growled as she gripped Jaina’s messy braid and pulled, hard as her hips picked up speed. “You’ll come when I say you can.”

Jaina wished in that moment Sylvanas hadn’t growled like that, hadn’t said the words she did because as the last syllable rolled off her tongue, Jaina could feel herself exploding uncontrollably.

Jaina’s screaming as she came undone, crippled by her pleasure they both didn’t hear the door unlock. The sizzling of overdone steaks masking the gentle but hasty click. Sylvanas’s froze as her ears picked up movement that wasn’t hers or Jaina’s. Heavy footsteps that came to a halt. Jaina, completely puzzled and breathless, slowly looked over her shoulder, whimpering for Sylvanas to continue—to help her ride out her shuddering pulses, entirely intoxicated by Sylvanas’s display; but her face paled, as if she had seen a ghost of her past.

“Shit!” Sylvanas winced.

“Fuck!” Jaina gasped.

Katherine Proudmoore stood in the doorway.

*****

“My bodies tremblin' sends shivers down my spine  
Adrenaline kicks and shifts into overdrive,  
Your secrets keep you sick your lies keep you alive  
Snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice  
I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down  
The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house  
I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt  
Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!”

Falling in Reverse- “The drug in me -Reimagined.”

Sylvanas cracked open her can of forsaken purple energy drink. Content with herself as she hummed various melodies bent over a piano, she grabbed a straw from her bag and sipped.

“I did something……. no. I did something bad…..hmmmmm,” She pressed down hard on the keys, they hummed in time with her. A heavy boom that thrummed throughout her body. “And it felt so……good….good.”

“I never trust a narcissist…” Sylvanas sung in a high wispy key, scratching the words down with her blunt pencil which she had chewed to blazes at the top. “But they….no, no, no! Calm Sylvanas…... But they love me. Yes. Hmm.”

“That sounds riveting.” Came a smooth and sultry voice that made Sylvanas freeze in front of the piano. Her ears that were happily drooped in concentrating now lay flat against her head. Sylvanas gritted her teeth, her jaw locking. Her nails scraping along the keys like nails on a chalk board. “Not going to sing me your new song?”

Liadrin stalked and swayed her hips left and right a she walked around the piano, her fingertips gliding and lingering; almost stroking the piano with a seductive stride as she came into Sylvanas’s vision. Leaning over the top she propped head up on her first, looking expectantly at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas sighed, grumbling she looked away from Liadrin, “Don’t give me that look.” She snapped.

_Her eyes are full of sex, lust, us. But she looks….so cool…..so, so, so cool._

The words from the 1975’s ‘Robbers’ echoed in Sylvanas’s mind, circling and doing the rounds. The warning sign glaring bright in her desert haze. The songs that had been playing that night with Jaina.

‘She says, "Babe, you look so cool You look so cool, you look so cool You look so cool, you look so cool  
You look so cool"  
('Cause I know you)’

Sylvanas instantly flashed back to where she took the money in the bag, the keys and legged it. Disappeared, knowing Liadrin was part of the reason why she had to disappear. She would be damned if she was going to disappear for that length of time again. But there was something about Liadrin, something like Bonnie and Clyde about her that drew Sylvanas in. Something in those fiery eyes looked so cool. So tempting.

Liadrin’s hand by her side flew to her chest in mock shock, “Me? What look?” She practically purred, closing the distance between Sylvanas and her.

Sylvanas pulled back, her stool screeching on the hard wood floors, “You know what look I’m on about.” Sylvanas hissed, “Those sex eyes to begin with! You do realise I’m with Jaina.” Sylvanas folded her arms across her chest without knowledge and raised an eyebrow below the shadow of the hooded leather jacket. She crossed a knee over the other without knowledge, her knee started shaking widely in anger.

_Those eyes that always made me suffocate in the fire. The eyes of a snake as she rolls the twisted die._

“She doesn’t worry me.” Liadrin drawled, stretching herself over the piano. She dragged a long and lingering hand down her body and gave Sylvanas _that look._ Sylvanas bit her lip hard with her fang and growled as she looked away. Her cheeks flamed, “Do you remember how you used to love fucking me over your piano?”

“Fuck Liadrin! Do you realise how desperate you look or sound right now!?” Sylvanas spat as she rushed up to close the door. She pressed her back against the door and threw a glare at Liadrin. But she was afraid to admit and wouldn’t admit that the memory burned in the forefront of her mind.

“I remember how you used to fuck me, bent over your piano, you spared me no mercy. ” Liadrin purred, giving her the raised eyebrow and carefully tracing the outlines of their bodies on the shiny surface of the piano. “I still remember the fire in your eyes……how hot your kisses were. You scorched me repeatedly, made me more submissive than I had ever been with anyone.”

Sylvanas shut her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly, she could feel a migraine coming on. A sharp pounding in the back of her eyes. When she opened them, she hadn’t realised Liadrin was wearing sky high black heals with blood red soles, designer none the less; a tight black pencil skirt that showed off the curve of her hips, a white blouse that barely contained her breasts. Sylvanas could see the glint of her nipple piercings underneath the thin material. Her hair tumbled in thick burgundy waves around her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

_Belore help me I swear!_

Sylvanas felt her palms sweat. She was wearing exactly what had lured her in in the first place. Sylvanas swallowed hard, pulling her hood back to let her messy locks run wild. The heat in this room was suddenly stifling. Sylvanas could see it in her head, Liadrin walking into the studio, her heels clicking on the hard wood tiles.

“You look a little flustered Sylvanas.” Liadrin drawled, her smile was that of a wild lynx as she twirled a lock of red hair around her finger. Sylvanas knew she had flushed from the neck up but she both loved and hated it when Liadrin made her act this way. But now she was in the thick of it. No more dipping her toes in to test the waters. Why was it that when she tried to find her way back for a moment, Liadrin just always happened to pop up. Like they were keeping scores. Liadrin was the drug inside of Sylvanas, the demon that came out to play when provoked. She was intoxicated by Liadrin’s scent of red roses and silk.

_No, Jaina! You have Jaina at home Sylv! Ignore her advances…._

Sylvanas pushed forward in a strop and cautiously collected her things, hurriedly stuffing them into her bag whilst giving Liadrin a death glare. She took the can of energy drink and knocked it back.

“What? I have somewhere to be.” Sylvanas growled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She could feel her phone furiously vibrating in her pocket. She knew who it was. The ring tone of Journey-Don’t stop Believin’ blared out.

“There you go again. Running back to what’s comfortable. What’s easy. What’s convenient for your image.”

“Does she touch you like I do? Does she make you so enraged that after you fuck her that she can’t stand for a few days?”

“Liadrin. Stop.”

“Does she listen to you pour your heart out?”

“Does she know that each one of your tattoos tells a story about us?”

“I said, _stop.”_

Sylvanas froze where she stood. Her chest boiled, Liadrin didn’t know Jaina like she did. Jaina actually cared for her. Accepted her through all her flaws and faults. Jaina saw the good in her. “You have no idea what in god’s name you are talking about. In fact, don’t you dare speak of Jaina that way!”

The sound of Liadrin’s heals clicked on the floor thickened the silence in the air, “Oh Sylvanas. She is so vanilla and you have needs greater than that.” She came to a stop in front of Sylvanas. Sylvanas turned ready to snap back but found Liadrin’s lips smacking into her own.

Her eyes widened, she pushed Liadrin off violently, “What the fuck do you think you are doing!?” Sylvanas’s chest heaved but she held her breath. She wiped her mouth quickly with the back of her hand as if she would catch something. She stared up into Liadrin’s face. Liadrin had a satisfied-shit eating grin spread across her lips and Sylvanas’s hand twitched to smack it off.

Liadrin closed the distance between them with one swift click of her heals. She grabbed Sylvanas’s chin between her thumb and fore finger. Sylvanas made every move to pull away but Liadrin had her gripped as if she were encased in iron.

“Come on, Sylvanas. Stop fighting me.” Liadrin brushed her lips against Sylvanas’s. But this was just a ritual between them, something that would always repeat itself. Their sexual tension was high, the pull was strong, but it would always end in tears.

The door slammed into Sylvanas’s back causing her to wince in pain and Liadrin to release her grip, “Sylvanas!”

“Lorthremar! Thank fuck!” Sylvanas exhaled in relief whilst rubbing her back, a blush rising to her face.

Lorthremar raised an eyebrow, looking from Sylvanas to Liadrin and back to a blushing Sylvanas again. He grabbed Sylvanas’s arm roughly and pushed her out of the room. Liadrin purposely wiped the smudge in her red lipstick from her bottom lip. Her eyes glowed with a lust that had first captured Sylvanas. Sylvanas caught it, she couldn’t tear herself away from it. Lorthremar stepped closer, forgetting he still had a hold on Sylvanas’s arm behind him, “Stay the fuck away from her, Liadrin.” His ears pinned back as he left the room.

“Think about what I said Sylvanas.” Liadrin’s voice echoed from the room.

Lorthremar pulled Sylvanas at super speed down the hallway, “Lor! Stop!” Sylvanas panted trying to rip her arm away.

“Like fuck am I Sylv! Jaina came down to the store, said you hadn’t come home, and you weren’t answering your fucking phone! As always, I must come find you and who do I find you _with!?_ Fucking Liadrin of all fucking people with her tongue nearly down your fucking throat!”

“Lor, she didn’t have her tongue down my throat—” Sylvanas reasoned.

Lorthremar spun around and gripped her by her shoulders, digging his fingers into her. Her eyes widened and she splayed her hands on his shirt. Catching her entirely by surprise, “Do you really want to go back to that Sylvanas!? After what they did to you—your career—Do you really want to sacrifice everything you have with Jaina for that?” He shook her lightly, she looked up into his eyes. They blazed with the words he had just spoken. She meekly shook her head and let him continue to drag her out of the hallway and in a daze got into his car. 

“Lor, I—I pushed her away….” Sylvanas started, running a hand through her hair and grabbing the ends in her fist.

Lorthremar, before putting the key in the engine, dragged out two cigarettes from behind his top mirror and lit one passing it to Sylvanas. She gave him a questionable look below her frown but took it none the less.

“You know I’ve quit for about a year, right?” Sylvanas murmured, looking at it and debating internally.

“You apparently quit Liadrin but look where we are now.” He shrugged puffing on his own and rubbing his forehead.

“Touché. I deserved that.” She murmured off into the distance as she took a long and dramatic puff.

“Sylv, why do this to yourself? Lorthremar asked, his tone heavy and frustrated.

“Lor, just let me explain!” Sylvanas snapped, she shook her head and puffed harder on her cigarette, I was song writing and I lost track of time at the piano and Liadrin—I don’t even know how she found me – or even knew I’d be there….”

“Sylv, you are predictable when it comes to your spare time if you are not hanging off Jaina’s arm.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, scoffed and tapped the cigarette out the window, “She came on to me, I pushed her off, Lor. Whether you believe me or not. What you walked in on was a moment where I shouldn’t have let my guard down. But she came on to me.”

“I believe you. I trust you Sylv, I just don’t trust her.” Lorthremar said dryly.

Sylvanas looked at him then and stubbed her cigarette out, “She knows how to get at me Lor, knows how to get under my skin….”

“It’s like she knew you’d be there; you are predictable but……did you tell anyone about the album you have been writing?” he asked as he flicked the radio on.

Sylvanas shook her head, “Not even my label knows yet either. I don’t see how Liadrin could have known. Other than me being predictable as you say.” She Shrugged, folding her arms across her chest and slouched in her seat, putting her feet on the dashboard.

“Are you going to tell Jaina on me?” Sylvanas mumbled, looking away like a child who had told a lie and gotten caught out.

“No, that’s for you to do.” Lorthremar said as he started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs to talk im on Instagram because tumblr locked me out and wont let me back in....   
> come say hi! Irish_fire_vixen :)

**Author's Note:**

> Update for this story is every Sunday <3


End file.
